


Instant Crush

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Smut, F/M, Fluff, Naughty Dreams, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, david experimenting with being the submissive with mixed results, does not follow the movies but David is definitely still not a sweet baby angel, human/android relationships, somewhat modern day au, tags will be updated as story is updated, violence (but not the domestic kind)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: Helena is just a normal, single 20-something young woman living alone, who happens to have a meddling best friend working for Weyland Industries. When the David 8 units go into beta-testing, said friend sets Helena up with a David 8 unit of her very own, much to her surprise, and their human/android romance ensues. (Main story complete as of chapter 8, all following chapters are side stories/sequel-ish chapters - most of which are/will be smutty) ****NEW CHAPTER UP AS OF 8/30/18! ****





	1. Pure Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is the first fanfiction I have written in at least a few years, and definitely my first Alien universe (if you can really call it that) fanfic. Also being posted through my tumblr, but I figured I would reach a wider audience here. Hope you guys like it! I'll try to update fairly often, after all I don't want this turning into an unfinished and abandoned story.
> 
> David 8 belongs to Ridley Scott/whoever else, all other characters belong to me. 
> 
> This is very alternate universe, somewhat modern day, with a separate David 8 unit than our favorite genocidal synthetic of the films, but he's definitely not the most well-behaved android here either. I don't anticipate too much angst (because life is angsty enough in my opinion), but there will definitely be fluff, and there will absolutely be smut...because I live for David 8 smut, and there really isn't much of it out there, even less in the way of reader insert (although it does exist, and it's usually pretty good). I'm sure David will get OOC at times, and I apologize for that in advance. 
> 
> Also...I've been listening to a lot of Placebo recently, so most if not all the chapters will have Placebo songs for titles.

_* Our thoughts compressed_

_Which makes us blessed_

_And makes for stormy weather *_

 

Helena stared blankly at the wall as she listened to the voice emerging from her phone. “You did what now?” was all she could really manage. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I rigged the drawing!” came the cheery voice in return.

“You…Natalie, You’re going to get fired. You’re probably going to get sued too. I’m not going to be a part of this-“

“Helena, it’s fine! I covered my tracks, it can’t be traced back to me. I thought you’d be more excited about this,” she finished, sounding rather disappointed. Who wouldn’t want to lease out one of the new synthetic David 8 prototypes, anyway? And for free! Sure, it wasn’t a forever home kind of situation, but her homebody friend needed some companionship. Helena wasn’t exactly burning up the social scene, not that she ever really had, and a handsome synthetic hanging out around her house with her could surely only serve to improve the situation.

"You know I can't accept this. It's way too much, and I'm not exactly the target customer for a service android anyway." As interesting as the prospect of a synthetic living with her was, she really didn't have any need for one. She didn't have any disabilities, and she didn't need a caretaker. She was more than capable of cooking, cleaning, and all the other domestic responsibilities that could reasonably fall upon an independent 20-something woman living on her own. She didn't need assistance, and a David 8 unit would be wasted on her. "There wouldn't even be anything for him to do here, he'd be bored out of his titanium skull."

"His skull isn't made of titani-"

"You know what I mean. Whatever you did, you need to undo it."

"...It's, um...it's a little late for that," came Natalie's voice from the other end of the line. Helena was about to ask how it could possibly be too late when she heard her doorbell ring. She remained quiet as she slowly and cautiously made her way toward the front of her small house from her bedroom. The bell rang again when she was just a few feet from the front door. Helena cautiously leaned again the large wooden door and peered through peephole.

Two men stood just outside, both wearing Weyland Industries logos on their clothing, one looking extremely bored, the other wearing a mildly curious expression. "Natalie...is there something else you'd like to tell me?"

"Yeah, um...he should be delivered to your home sometime today. That's what the tracking information shows."

Helena unlocked the knob and the deadbolt and swung the door open, staring at the two men before growling quietly into the phone, "We're going to have a very long talk later, Nat." She hung up the phone and shoved it in her back pocket, and her dark green eyes met the crystal blue ones of the tall, blonde synthetic, a little surprised at just how...beautiful they'd made him. An almost unnoticeable smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, but Helena didn't notice it as she shifted her gaze to the human male beside him. "I guess you have a delivery for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'll try to update fairly regularly. This isn't going to be some huge 50 chapter epic, but I do intend to give it a firm ending at some point. If you like it so far, please give kudos and/or a comment. Thanks again!
> 
> Lyrics belong to Placebo


	2. I'll Be Yours

_*I’ll be your water_   
_Bathing you clean with liquid peace_   
_I’ll be your ether_   
_You’ll breathe me in_   
_You won’t release*_

 

Helena sat uncomfortably on the couch as she tried to soak in every word that the Weyland employee was feeding her. He informed her that she'd been 'selected' for a free trial of access to her very own David 8 prototype as a Weyland promotion, and as a beta tester to see how the newest androids would be received by consumers in the field. He, naturally, was completely unaware that her 'selection' had been orchestrated by one of her few close friends, Natalie, another employee under the Weyland Corporation too intelligent and bored for her own good. Helena, or course, kept this fact to herself as she didn't want her friend to face the consequences of her actions, but also...because the more she considered the idea of having the synthetic as a house guest, the more tempting the idea became.

David stood in silence at the corner of the sofa opposite Helena as he observed the happenings. It had been clear to him almost from the moment the front door had opened that the situation wasn't exactly as it should be. Unlike the majority of other beta testers, Helena had not been informed in advance of the arrival of a David 8 unit. From the looks of things, she didn't exactly seem to be a prime candidate for a synthetic lease in the first place, as she did not appear to have any physical disabilities, she certainly could not be considered elderly, and she had no need for him in a work setting of any kind. She was just a young woman, living on her own in a small house on a quiet street.

David's eyes drifted from the Weyland employee to Helena, taking her in slowly as she sat with her full attention on the organic man in the room. She was at least a head shorter than him, with a slender frame and thick auburn hair pulled back with a hair tie. He felt slight amusement at how hard she was concentrating on the other man's words, and it occurred to him as he observed the micro expressions that tugged slightly at her features that she was as aware as he was that this was not the ideal place for the synthetic to take residence in. He suspected she knew something she wasn't being forthcoming about, and it only served to stoke his curiosity more.

“Well, I think that's about it,” announced the human male, looking as bored as he had from the moment David has been introduced to him that morning. The employee stepped forward and placed a USB drive in Helena's palm, containing the extensive instructional book, guidelines of the lease, and so on, and turned toward David casually. “I guess this means you're all hers now, robot.” David's eye twitched briefly in irritation at the moniker, but he quickly recovered and motioned to walk the employee back to the front door and out of the house. The synthetic's hands moved gracefully, re-locking the doorknob and deadbolt, before turning on his heel and looking back at the woman on the couch. Helena stared back at him, unsure what she was even supposed to say to him.

David slowly walked back into the living room and took a seat at the other end of the sofa, sitting up very straight, and looking back into green eyes from his blue ones. “Hello, Helena. It's very nice to meet you. I hope you will become comfortable with my residing here during the duration of testing. Do you have any immediate questions for me?”

Helena stared back at him, filled to the brim with questions. She hadn't exactly prepared for this, and she was still a little in shock at the whole situation. She was aware that Weyland Industries had been working on a new android series, but only through general conversation with Natalie, and she knew this model was supposed to be incredibly advanced, blowing all former models out of the water. He looked so incredibly human, even up close, from the faint crinkles at the corners of his eyes, to the little moles on his neck, the perfect texture of his skin. David just stared back in silence, as the human woman studied his features. He hadn't missed the slight dilation of her pupils, the faint flush of her cheeks, and he experimentally moved a bit closer to her to see if he could get a more blatant reaction out of her. As expected, and to his internal delight, she flushed more and pressed more against the edge of the couch at the slight intrusion. “Did you hear me, Helena?”

She blinked a few times, snapping out of her daze, and took a deep breath, looking up to meet his pale eyes, and said as casually as she could manage, “Exactly how, um...human...are you, David?”

David had to hold back a smirk as he turned his gaze away from her to look briefly around the room. There were no signs of any other residents, no children and certainly nothing that would suggest a significant other. He looked back at her, and answered confidently, “I am physically capable of nearly everything an organic man could be expected to be, and I am able to excel in many areas in which a human male might be found...insufficient, by comparison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos/comments if you want. I'll start building Helena and David's relationship soon, just trying to set up the story since it's so very alternate universe. 
> 
> Lyrics belong to Placebo


	3. Special K

_*No hesitation, no delay_

_You come on just like Special K*_

 

_* * *_

 

Helena yawned into her phone as she sat on the steps that led from the rear door of her home to the back yard. She'd finally gotten a chance to call Natalie after the long and bizarre day she'd experienced.

“So where is he?” came the voice from the other side of the call, and Helena stood and carefully peered into the living room through the window.

“He's on my tablet, looking at my Facebook feed. He said it would help him to learn about me.”

“Oooh, watch out! He'll find all your porn-”

“Shut up, Natalie! I don't want to hear it, and I'm still mad at you. I can't believe you put me in this situation without even mentioning it to me...and he's on the guest user profile, there's nothing saved on there.”

“You realize he's the most advanced android available, right? You think a password is going to stop him?”

“He wouldn't look anyway, right? What the hell would he care about my porn preferences...Wait, why are we talking about porn? That's not what I called you about, stop trying to distract me!” Helena stood back up again and peaked through the glass to make sure she hadn't distracted the synthetic currently sat on her couch with her outburst. He didn't seem to have noticed anything, his index finger just kept lightly swiping up the screen. She crouched back down, relieved, and returned to her phone conversation. “Did you really think I'd just take on a surprise house guest into my home, and just...be cool with it?”

“I thought you'd be happy about it. Honestly! I mean...you live alone, you barely leave your house except for work and errands. You haven't been on a date since...well, since you know who. And the David units aren't exactly hard to look at. Speaking of units...”

Helena's eyes had been firmly closed as she listened to her friend good-naturedly list off some of the qualities that made her feel extra-losery, but her eyes opened narrowly on the last comment, “What about units?”

“He's, um...Well, the David units, and all the previous androids have been pretty gender-neutral under their clothes, basically like dolls, but your David is...oh, how do I say this?”

“How about you just say it?” Helena was getting an idea of what her friend was getting at, but with the odd events of the day, she didn't want to assume anything at this point.

“Well, your David is extra special. He's one of only a few units will...a unit of his own. I signed you up for the Deluxe Package!”

Helena's head smacked back against her door in disbelief at the idiocy of her friend, “You did not just call it the 'Deluxe Package.' “

From inside the small house, a smirk pulled at David's lips. He'd finished looking at his new roommate's recent online social activity several minutes ago, and had broken into her personal tablet profile at the mention of pornography, a subject he'd found curious and fascinating as he moved through her small collection of files. He was very aware that few of his android counterparts were equipped with genitalia, specifically fully functional genitalia, and that he was indeed a special case by comparison. The blonde contemplated the possible situations that might potentially occur in relation to his special equipment, and it gave him a rather deep pleasure that he was probably not supposed to be programmed to experience. His crystalline blue gaze drifted to the kitchen, and to the back door that Helena sat on the other side of, where she was trying to maintain a grip on the new reality that had been thrust upon her.

His hearing was beyond that of any mortal man, like many other aspects of his, and he could hear everything being said over the phone from both women as they talked.

“I know you think you've done me some huge favor, but I happen to like living alone. I like taking my pants off as soon as I walk through the front door. I like sleeping naked, and snacking at 3 in the morning, and spending my weekends completely alone with my wifi. I can't do that with a roommate. A male roommate...with a synthetic penis, apparently.”

Helena was putting on a show, at least to a point, and even she was aware of it. As Natalie had so casually reminded her, she had lived alone for a few years now – which she was okay with, but she'd also not gone on a date or so much as kissed a guy since her unpleasant separation from her ex. She hadn't asked to be put in this situation, and she definitely wanted to guilt her friend at least some for the ridiculous liberty she'd taken in practically shoving a synthetic man through her front door, but...she wasn't completely unhappy about the situation she found herself in. David was...very handsome, tall, obviously very smart, possibly a little too forward from the vibe she'd picked up from him earlier on the couch, but she found herself not minding as much as she probably should. In the name of science, curiosity, and a whole range of potential possibilities an attractive and well equipped, over-familiar android could bring, she'd already decided before she hit the end button on her phone screen that she would try to go with the flow and see where this unusual situation would lead. What did she have to lose?

David's eyes stayed trained in the direction of the door as Helena popped back into sight with her back to him, stretching up with her arms as another yawn passed her lips. It was past midnight, and although she more than occasionally stayed up until the sun came out to say 'hello' on her weekends, the stress of the day had pretty much wiped her out. She turned back around and reached for the doorknob, and looked through the glass to see David's eyes staring, completely unashamed, at her form. After a few moments, his eyes lifted to hers and he kept his expression completely neutral as she looked away briefly, before turning the knob and re-entering her home.

“I'm sorry about that...kind of a private conversation I needed to get out of the way,” she said as she walked through the kitchen, moving to sit on the arm of the sofa opposite David.

“It's quite alright, ma'am,” came his response. Helena looked up, straight into David's pale eyes. She didn't like that, the 'ma'am' title. It made her feel like he saw her as an employer, or worse...a mistress. That was absolutely not what she wanted.

“David, please call me Helena. I don't want you to think of me as someone above you or your owner, or something like that. I...I want us to be equals. I guess we're going to basically be roommates for a while, so it makes a lot more sense for us to...be friends.” She almost rolled her eyes at her own word, 'friend'. She felt guilty and a little ridiculous, but when she looked at the handsome synthetic man across from her, the status of friend didn't exactly jump to the forefront of her mind.

David laid down the electronic device that had been clutched in his hand for the last half hour, and reached that hand out instead to hers, grasping gently and purposefully. Helena stared at him a little more self-consciously, and David slid a finger against her inner wrist, feeling the increase in her pulse at his sudden touch. “Yes, of course. I would very much like to be your friend, Helena.” He gently slid his body closer to hers on the couch and his fingers began to interlace with hers before she jerked her hand

back suddenly, a little flustered at his unexpected boldness. It had been...a very long for her, after all, and this was absolutely not the response she'd expected from an android, even an anatomically correct one.

Helena stood back up from where she'd perched on the sofa's edge, and looked around the room, flushed. David just stared back silently, pleased with the result of his little experiment, and waiting for her to speak. “We'll have to figure out some more permanent sleeping arrangements, but for tonight, I think you should take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch, since you're my guest.” She started to walk toward her bedroom, but spun around as a though occurred, “Do you sleep, David?”

The android smiled back at her attempt to regain her composure and ignore his little advance, “I do not require sleep in the way you do, but I can enter into a sort of sleep mode. It's really not necessary for you to give up your bed-”

“No, really,” she interrupted, “it's fine. Like I said, you're my guest, and I wouldn't make any other guest sleep on the couch. I used to sleep on it all the time anyway, when my boyfriend lived here. I couldn't sleep in the same bed with his awful snoring.”

“Boyfriend?” David questioned suddenly. He hadn't expected that, and she'd made no mention of him.

“Oh, um...ex-boyfriend. We haven't been together for a few years. He's pretty much dead to me.” That was all she said on the subject, and she proceeded to leave the living room for her bedroom, with David following silently behind her. He stood in the doorway and observed as she gathered up a tank top and sleep shorts, and an extra pillow and blanket for herself. She turned around toward him, clutching her gathered belongings against her chest, and tilted her head toward the bed. “You can sleep here,” she said quietly, and made her way toward him and the door. Before she could leave, David put a hand firmly but gently on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

“I appreciate all of this. I look forward to getting to know you much better...Helena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, lyrics belong to Placebo. Please leave kudos and/or leave a message if you liked it :) More to come soon!


	4. Sleeping With Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to up the age rating on this a little bit, but I doubt that anyone will mind too much :)

_*These clouds we're seeing_

_They're explosions in the sky_

_It seems it's written_

_But we can't read between the line*_

 

 

_Long strands of ginger hair cascaded down her back as Helena stood in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar house. The only furniture in the room was a large bed with sheets strewn over it messily, and the only thing she was wearing was a thin, lacy pair of panties. Her eyes went wide, and she quickly groped around until she found the flat sheet off the bed, holding it up against her front to cover her nudity. It was still too dark to see, her eyes not yet having time to adjust, so she didn't see the figure in the corner, taking advantage of the bountiful shadows that littered the closed-off space. That figure began to move closer to a now slightly panicked Helena as she waited impatiently for her eyes to adjust to the dark. A sudden creak in the hardwood floor signaled that she wasn't as alone as she'd hoped, and she turned around swiftly._

_Silence again. The figure in the shadows had halted in his movement, only a few feet away now, and took a few moments to simply watch her. His eyes were already adjusted to the dark, almost too much, like it didn't even faze him. Helena's dark green eyes were becoming more accustom to the dark, finally and much to her relief. She was still turned away from him though, so she didn't notice the large hand reaching out to ghost over her bare back until she felt his unnaturally cool fingers. She instantly turned to face the intruder, and stared silently as she took in his face. She knew this face. Eyes the color of the sky took in every inch of skin not covered by the decidedly inconvenient sheet. The fingers that had ran slightly over the flesh that covered her spine now moved to grasp gently at long, wavy, auburn tresses. The male figure reached out his other arm and pulled her against himself easily, her small frame not putting up a fight against his strong appendage. The fingers lightly clutching her locks rose to his lips, and he nuzzled slightly at the silky strands as his aqua gaze bore into her. ._

_Helena felt her cheeks flush as she felt the hand at her waist begin to tug gently at the linen she'd wrapped around herself, and she was rather surprised at herself when her fingers loosened on the front top edge of the fabric. The tall form looming over her gave another small tug and the large piece of cotton cloth became a wrinkled mess on the floor at their feet. Helena quickly covered herself with her arms and hands as her eyes fell to the sheet, then drifted back up the man's lean but clearly strong frame. He took a step closer to her and she took a step back, suddenly very aware of her vulnerability. They each traveled a few steps back until Helena felt the only piece of the furniture in the room hit the backs of her legs. She remained steady enough not to fall back completely in some cliché motion, but she did have to throw a hand back into the mattress to do so, leaving her momentarily exposed to wandering eyes._

_Before she had time to realize what was happening, Helena found herself being lifted from the cold wood floor and pushed back onto the bed somewhat, large hands remaining on the undersides of her thighs and fingers traveling higher still to graze at the edge of the lace that provided her only level of modestly at the moment. The young woman could bring herself to do nothing but stare as the man before her dropped to that same edge of the bed, settling onto his knees, and thumbs tucking gently into the edges of the fabric that clung to her hips. Instead of pulling the thin scrap of lace down her thighs though, as part of her had been silently begging for, he suddenly grasped her hips firmly instead, and drug her body closer to himself. One hand stayed at her right hip, and the other grazed up the flesh of her stomach, continuing it's travel until it came to settle over her sternum. Long fingers splayed out over her there, grasping gently at the soft mounds on either side. Those digits drifted to the left, proceeding to kneed softly as the tender flesh, thumb ghosting over the peak and drawing it to attention. She gasped softly at the feel of him on her there, forgetting for just a couple of moments the other hand that was still at her hip._

_She didn't forget it for long though, and she was suddenly quite aware of that other hand as she felt it start to slide around her outer thigh, and then effortlessly lift the adjoined leg up and lay it atop a strong shoulder. She let out a little whimper when she felt his body shift closer to her, the hand that had been working at her breast now descending to her other thigh, and lifting that leg too so that she found herself almost straddling him. Lips that had not yet touched her at all lowered to the delicate flesh of her inner thigh, placing barely-there kisses against her. She stiffened as she felt his hot breath through the lace that remained the only separating entity between himself and her quickly dampening heat. Helena shuddered as she felt his bottom lip brush purposefully over the center of that flimsy fabric, and almost yelped when his damp muscle slid over that same patch of material. Both her hands fisted in the fitted sheet beneath her as one of the hands that had been clutching her thighs drifted between them and tugged the center of the lace to the side, and she whimpered his name as he moved even closer to slide his hot tongue against..._

“Helena?” came a voice that sounded far away. She let out a little groan and her eyes blinked slowly as she dragged herself out of her sleep, and looked up at the blonde standing at her bedside. Her eyes shot wide, and she scrambled away as her cloudy mind finally recognized him. David reached a hand out and grasped hers at he stared calmly at her panicked face. “You were moaning in your sleep, and I thought you might be in pain. Are you feeling alright?”

Helena looked down at the hand that held her own, and let out a sigh. “I'm fine, David. It was just a weird dream.” She gently tugged her hand away from his and pulled the blankets up to her chest. She had taken to wearing clothes to sleep in the week since David had arrived at her doorstep, but the way he looked at her made her feel self-conscious and almost made her want to hide from his bold gaze. He'd quickly taken to a way of staring that made her feel so exposed, though whether he meant to or not she wasn't sure. She was trying to get used to it, to him, but considering she'd just had her third almost-sex-dream since he'd arrived, it wasn't easy. He always seemed to wake her up just before her mind led to anything especially fulfilling.

David stood up fully from his hunched over position and straightened his Weyland-issued shirt. “If you're really alright, I'll leave you to it. I've prepared some breakfast for you, if you're hungry.” With another disarming look into her eyes, he turned and left the room silently, gently closing her door on the way out. Helena slumped back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had to do something to break this tension, because it wasn't going to go away on its own. As much as she tried to tell herself he was just a roommate, her sub-conscious obviously had other plans. He was a beautiful synthetic man, charming in his own unusual way. She had spent too much time over the previous week thinking about him while she was supposed to be working at her dull desk-job. She felt guilt over the fact that he was stuck at home all day while she worked, almost like a pet cooped up while it's owner was away. She groaned at that thought. David was absolutely not a pet, and she needed to make it clear that she didn't see him as that, or a housekeeper, or anything else that could imply that she was above him.

Helena crawled out of bed and stretched, walking over to her door to open it slightly and peek out. David was standing in her small kitchen, spooning out oatmeal into two bowls, dusting the grainy mush with cinnamon and brown sugar, and dropping in a little tab of butter to top them off. His ears had perked up at the sound of the door opening, and he turned around to look directly into her curious eyes, before a small smile of greeting swept over his lips, “Are you going to join me? I want it to be hot for you, so don't take too long.” David turned back around, that small smile pulling into a smirk at the pink flush that had rose onto her face. Helena quickly shut the door without response.

 

* * *

 

“David, what do you all day when I'm at work? I know you don't spend the whole time cleaning,” Helena finally said as she put her spoon back into her now-empty bowl. The synthetic looked up at her, eyes shining a little more brightly at her voiced interest in how he spent his time.

“I've found that I like to watch old films, that Turner Classic Movies channel is one of my favorites. I hope you don't mind, but I've also taken the liberty of reading some of your books. You have a...wide variety.” Helena's eyes shot over to her bookshelf, at the science fiction and horror titles, the mysteries and tween novellas left over from her youth, and...oh, god. She'd forgotten to hide the few erotica collections that she owned, and there they were, just sitting out in the open among the Clive Barker and the R. L. Stine. She turned back to him uncomfortably, and he just stared back with an almost cocky look on his usually calm and lovely face. “Those Goosebumps books are rather juvenile, but enjoyable. I can see why you keep them on your shelves.” David grasped the now empty bowls, and stood up to turn away from her, finding it difficult to control his grin as he walked back into the kitchen.

Helena just stared after him, eyes a little squinted and glaring a bit. For the first few days, she'd thought it was her undersexed imagination getting the best of her with the way he would throw little provoking lines and hints into their interactions. The more time she spent around him though, the more she was convinced that there was nothing innocent about him, and that all those little vocal prods, and the way he seemed to brush up against her and stand a little too close so often were purposeful. She wasn't convinced on whether he was really attracted to her, or if he was just trying to see how far he could push her, or if he was even capable of being attracted to her. Helena had thought about calling up Natalie to inquire about just what his synthetic system was capable of feeling on an emotional level, but she knew that would lead to a lot of nosy questions she wasn't prepared to answer.

The red-head looked back up as the blonde reentered the room, and took his seat beside her again. There was only the slightest hint of that proud grin at the corner of his mouth when he took it upon himself to continue their conversation. “I've been thinking that, if it's alright with you, I'd like to possibly go and...explore some nature with you. I've taken walks around your neighborhood while you're at work, but I'd like to see more. I was thinking we could take a day trip, and spend some time together, take a walk in a wooded area perhaps. Would that be alright with you?” Helena kept her eyes steady on his, searching for signs of deception, but finding none and mentally scolding herself at her own mistrust, and finally she nodded with a smile.

“I think that would be nice. Honestly, I feel kind of guilty that you're stuck here all day. I wish...I wish we had more time to spend together too,” she ventured cautiously, watching his face for a response. Almost to her surprise, it wasn't a smirk but a genuine smile that broke across his features, and when his hand reached out again for hers, she didn't pull away as she usually did, causing his smile to become the slightest bit more prominent.

“So it's a date?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is finally starting to go somewhere. I just want to say thank you to everyone who's reading this - it just reached 100 its and that's a pretty big deal to me. Thanks to all who are reading and (hopefully) enjoying this. Don't forget to drop me a message or leave some kudos if you liked it. I love hearing from you all, it helps to inspire me to keep going :)
> 
> Lyrics belong to Placebo, as usual


	5. Protect Me From What I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I plan to try to get this updated at least once a week until it's completed. Also, I know this one is a little more...all over the place, but I'm still pretty happy with how it turned out.

_*Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me, Protect me*_

 

“David, do you even know how to drive? I really feel like I should-”

“Of all my skills, do you really think driving is one that I lack?”

Helena looked thoughtfully at the synthetic standing opposite her, by the drivers door, as she pulled open the passenger door, and slipped in without a verbal response. David's lips pulled into his typical, triumphant smirk as he opened his own door to slip inside the car. “You really ought to put a bit more of your trust in me. I want you to feel safe and at ease when you're with me.”

Helena stared straight back at him, the hint of a playful smile curving the side of her mouth, “I don't think that's even slightly true. I think you like making me uncomfortable and watching me squirm.” The blonde raised a brow and returned his vision to the asphalt road beyond the windshield before him. She wasn't wrong. He very much looked forward to...watching her squirm, preferably below him, pressed against her mattress...David shook his head a little, trying to discard those thoughts for now. His main objective for the day was to get her to warm up to him. That delicious squirming would come eventually, he was fairly sure. He may not have always been able to stifle those knowing grins that she unwittingly dragged out of him, but she herself couldn't hide anything from him. He was very aware that she was becoming more attached to him by the day, and the way she'd blush at his occasional, but purposeful, thinly-disguised innuendos, the way he could feel her pulse speed up when he would “accidentally” get too close...she was an open book. But today, he told himself, he had to be...a good boy.

David fastened his seat belt and Helena did the same, and slid the key into the ignition, looking over at the human once more, “Shall we go?”

* * *

The drive was uneventful but pleasant, and Helena spend most of the ride staring out her passenger window, enjoying the chance to take in some scenery as David drove with confidence and expertise. She'd plugged in her phone through the auxiliary port and placed her music on shuffle, not sure of the androids preferences, but it soon became apparent what he absolutely didn't like.

“Wow...you really don't like boybands,” Helena mumbled as she looked over to find the cringy look on David's face as a particularly cliché 90's track came on.

“Whatever you prefer to listen to is fine with me,” he responded in monotone, then took his eyes off the empty road to look at her briefly, “but this is abhorrent. Do you actually enjoy this?” She couldn't help the little snort in her laugh as she took in his look of utter disgust at the 'music'. She tried to stifle the wide grin plastered across her face as she picked up her phone and scrolled through to find something less repulsive, and ended up stumbling across something embarrassing instead. David caught the panic of her movements in his peripheral vision as she went to skip to the next song, and her phone was out of her hand instantly. The blonde had snatched the device from her, peering at the title and artist, accessing lyrical information through his internal programming. He looked over at her with a confident grin he couldn't hold back. “A little risque, don't you think?”

“Give it back, I didn't even know that song was on my account-”

“It's saved to your personal playlist. What else is in here that you don't want me to know about?” David started to scroll through the list of tracks, and Helena's arm shot out to try and grab at it again.

“David, you should really keep your eyes on the road,” she answered in a huff as he held her phone just out of reach. The synthetic glanced up at the road, completely devoid of life for miles in both directions, and cast his eyes back over to her. He slid the device back into her hand and held her gaze for a few more seconds.

“Fine. But I'm choosing the music on the way back.” Helena nodded quickly, skipping the current track just as the lyrics started to phase into the practically obscene.

* * *

Helena trudged down the makeshift path laid out before her, surrounded by enormous trees and followed by David a few feet behind. It had been the synthetic's intention to convince her to hold his hand - another attempt to increase her comfort level with him - but he'd wound up enjoying the view of her from behind too much to make a significant effort. He found himself fascinated with the visual of her mostly bare legs as her slender muscles worked to propel her forward.

“David?” came the voice of the human girl ahead of him, but he was so focused on the bottom hem of her denim shorts that ended just below her behind, that he barely took notice of her voice, and nearly ran into her as she came to an abrupt stop. Helena turned around just in time to put her hands up to his chest to stop him when he almost plowed right into her. The android actually seemed a little embarrassed as he looked down at her, his face becoming pale instead of red from his white 'blood'. He stared at her with surprise as she reached a hand from his chest to cup his cheek, “Are you alright? You look really pale.”

David shook his head and grasped her hand from his cheek, lowering it but still holding it as he smiled almost bashfully, “I may have been distracted by the scenery.” Helena looked around, but didn't see anything different than what they'd already seen for the last half hour of walking. David cast his eyes south again at her denim-covered flesh, and she turned back just in time to catch him.

“Hey!” she chuckled as she gave his chest a little push, “That's not the scenery you're supposed to be looking at. I thought you wanted to explore some nature.” David's lips turned up slightly at the corners, and he started to move forward down the trail again, continuing to grasp the hand he'd taken hold of, and Helena flushed a little as she started moving again at his pace to keep up.

The two continued to walk for about another mile onward, still clutching each others' hands as they traveled on. Helena removed her hand from his and slowly came to a full stop, placing her hands on her waist and looking around at their surroundings. “The sun is starting to go down, David. We should probably start heading back. I don't know what kind of predators might be out here when it gets dark.”

A subtle grin pulled at David's lips at her nervousness regarding predators; if he was honest with himself, he almost felt a bit like a predator, stalking its prey. Helena continued to face away from him, and lifted her arms up to stretch, when she felt hands on either side of her waist, and looked back at David in surprise. One of those hands drifted around to splay its fingers over her stomach as he pointed silently toward a specific area in the woods, several feet away. Helena looked the direction he indicated, very aware at the same time at the way David seemed to pull her back against his chest. A little ways away near the roots of a particularly large tree, she finally caught sight of what David had been indicating. A small rabbit was sat upon the ground, looking away from them, seeming unaware of their presence. Helena began to speak, but David pressed the hand he's been pointing with to her mouth gently, and leaned down so his lips were level with her ear.

The android practically nuzzled against her neck, and Helena felt her cheeks flushing red at the sudden close contact, the way he almost seemed to be dropping his inhibitions with her, if only briefly. She started to whisper his name, but he made a little shushing sound against her flushed skin. His hand left her mouth and pointed again toward the little animal, now looking directly at the both of them. “They're timid creatures. You'll scare it off if you move to quickly. It needs some...coaxing.”

* * *

Helena relaxed in the warmth of her soothing bath, surrounded by bright blue bath-bomb-dyed water, reflecting on the events of her strange day. The walk back through the woods to the car, and the ride back to her home had been fairly peaceful and quiet, David acting as if nothing unusual had happened between them. She couldn't stop playing it back in her mind. Something was definitely shifting between them, and she wanted to believe that it was shifting toward affection, but the android had acted so nonchalant about it after...the thought that he might still be teasing her out of some strange sense of humor still scratched at the back of her mind. She let out a sigh, sinking deeper into the bathtub.

David sat silently on the couch in the living room, staring almost unblinkingly at the bathroom door. He'd pushed her further than he had ever done before in their weeks together, and he was more than pleasantly surprised at the way she'd allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist, the way her pulse had increased and her face had flushed at his invasion of her personal space. She hadn't shied away, she'd even leaned back into him on her own a little when he pulled her to him. He'd wanted even more physical contact, but like the rabbit in the forest, he knew she would scamper off if his advances became to aggressive. He felt himself growing somewhat impatient, but...he wasn't some pathetic human male, unable to control himself and prone to cave to his own desires at the expense of others. He could wait a little longer. If her reactions to him were any indication, she might even surprise him and end up approaching him with a desire for something more, something intimate.

David glanced over at the towels he'd collected from the bathroom while Helena lay in her porcelain pool of blue behind a drawn shower curtain. It was bold move, but he'd decided it was worth the risk. All he had to do now was wait for her to call to him, and he'd oblige her.

About 10 minutes later, David sat up stiffly on the sofa as he heard the bathwater begin to drain. Within seconds, he heard the girl's voice from the other side of the door.

“David? Um...can you get me some towels? I thought I grabbed some, but I guess not.” The synthetic stood, snatching up the towels, and strode confidently to bathroom door, giving a light knock and waiting for her to welcome him in. At the sound of her voice, he opened the door again, keeping his eyes to the floor, intending only to set them down beside the tub and leave, but when he raised his eyes up to the curtain he quickly changed his mind. Helena stared back at him, peeking out and clutching the side of the curtain to keep her nudity from being exposed. He took in every bit of her exposed to him, a lightly freckled shoulder leading to a bare neck, auburn hair falling darker from its dampness in a mess around her face and down her chest and back. His eyes drifted to her nervous green eyes and descended slightly to her soft, naturally pink lips, slightly open and...decidedly inviting. The synthetic stepped closer, towels clutched under one arm, his other hand reaching up to graze the back of his knuckles against her flushed cheek, and descending to rest his thumb over her lower lip.

“I've held back all day...but you can't expect me to be stoic against this.” The towels fell forgotten to the floor as David brought both his hands up to place against the bath-soaked girl's cheeks, and pressed his lips softly to hers. It was all she could do not to lose her grip on the thin fabric curtain as Helena pressed closer to kiss him back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and don't get your hopes up to high - smut is still a few chapters away. I've got some other things in mind first. Anyway, leave some kudos and/or a comment if you like, and maybe check out my one-shots too if you're enjoying this? Thank you for your patience and support!
> 
> Lyrics belong to Placebo


	6. Bosco

_*And when I get drunk_

_You take me home_

_And keep me safe from harm*_

 

“And all you've done is kiss?”

“That's all, I swear.”

Natalie stared with wavering sight at Helena as she clutched to a tall glass of alcohol. Weeks before David had shown up at her door, Helena had agreed to go to a bar with Natalie, but she'd put it off every chance she could, until she'd finally run out of excuses. David had even agreed to accompany her, but her friend had insisted it was a girls night only, no boys allowed. The synthetic had begrudgingly stayed behind, not fully trusting this woman with his human, particularly not when intoxication was on the table, and especially not trusting her ability to protect Helena from the prospect of other men.

“I would have b-...banged him by now,” Natalie mumbled drunkenly, bring her glass back to her lips for another sip. Helena just looked around, bored with the situation she was in. She wasn't much of a drinker, and she would rather be at home, curled up on the couch with a blonde android. But she'd convinced herself that it would make her a bad friend if she kept blowing the other woman off, especially considering there wouldn't be a blonde android to curl up with in her home if it wasn't for her Weyland-employed friend. “Come on, you've only had one drink...you'll n-never catch up with me at this rate.”

* * *

The evening wore on gradually, and Helena managed to consume enough alcohol to make her tipsy, and she became the giggly young woman she always became when she was inebriated. She'd already been approached by a few men, one of whom persistent enough to give her his number when she wouldn't give out her own. She'd crumpled it up and stuffed it in her pocket as soon as he walked away, and it was quickly forgotten. Natalie had become even more intoxicated, and was starting to press Helena with questions she hadn't quite expected.

“So, he's not, um...he's not aggressive with you or anything? Like he just acts like a normal guy?”

“I mean, he acts pretty normal I guess. You work at Weyland, you know more about his temperament than I do.”

“Well,” Natalie continued, trying to look Helena as straight on as she could, “they've been doing some more thorough testing on the Davids with, ya know...extra parts. And, um...there's this theory going around that...oh, something about the synthetic testosterone making them more...predatory? He doesn't seem like that to you? Like he's not pressuring you or making you feel...weird?”

Helena squinted her eyes, trying to think and remember with her liquor-clouded mind. David certainly liked to invade her personal space, and that day in the forest had been...odd, but predatory seemed like a pretty strong term. She shook her head 'no', but quickly stopped when she started to feel especially dizzy. “I wouldn't say he's predatory, he's just,” a smile broke over her face as his decidedly beautiful face popped into her mind, “...he's just David.”

Natalie continued to stare hard at her, but in her state, she found it difficult to hold a thought long enough to press her friend further. “I think...I think we should get out of here. It's pretty late. Oooh, I'll get us an Uber.”

Helena sat up a little straighter, her logical brain trying its best to steer her to safety, “I don't think that's a good idea, you never know who might be driving it. You should call your boyfriend.”

Natalie's eyes lit up and she reached for her phone instantly, pulling up his contact info and immediately placing the call.

* * *

David stood in the doorway of the bar, scanning for the ginger-haired young woman in the moderate crowd. Natalie had taken her phone and immediately called Helena's home phone to reach David after she'd gotten off the call with her boyfriend, insisting that the synthetic come pick Helena up since her boyfriend lived in the opposite direction. David had practically been out the door before Natalie could even hang up. Now, he stood in a smallish brick building, full of inebriated humans, and he almost breathed a sigh of relief when he finally caught site of his housemate. He made his way straight to her, and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, a look of relief all over his face as she turned around and seemed practically ecstatic to see him.

“David!” she nearly squealed when she turned to see bright blue eyes staring down at her. The synthetic was a little taken aback at the way she wrapped her arms around him as casually as if she hugged him every day. David cautiously raised a hand to rest on the small of her back, pulling her a little closer to him and looking up to stare with barely-concealed contempt at Natalie and her boyfriend. He'd yet to meet this friend of Helena's but he knew enough about her to instantly pass judgment.

“Helena,” he said in a soft tone, leaning down to her ear, “we should get you home.” Helena turned her face from where it had been buried in the synthetic's chest, and turned to Natalie. She said her goodbyes, and reached to grasp David's hand to lead him out of the bar. David was ready to follow, but the hand on his arm drew his attention back to the source of his irritation.

Natalie got closer to him and whispered drunkenly, “You better be good to her. We're getting weird feedback on your 'kind', and-”

“We both know I should never have been assigned to Helena in the first place,” David interrupted, staring the drunken girl down, barely concealing his disgust at her sloppy state and the risks she had invited Helena into that night. “Regardless of that, she's clearly safer with me than she is with you. You're so intoxicated that you probably won't even remember this conversation, so I'll be blunt. I know and you know that you could be fired and sued for what you've done. So,” David stood straighter, eyes almost emotionless,” stay out of our relationship, and I'll keep your secret. Understood?”

Natalie stared back up at the synthetic, visually stunned and slightly sobered from his confession of knowledge regarding his placement with her friend. All she could manage was a nod, and David turned away immediately, moving the hand that had been hanging on to Helena's, and wrapping his arm around her shoulder instead to lead her away from the establishment.

David walked slowly toward the car, supporting Helena's weight with ease as she leaned against him, her cheeks flushed and a contented smile on her lips. He wrapped his arm around her more securely as he reached her vehicle, unlocking and opening the passenger door for her, and helping her in. Helena looked up into his eyes, still smiling softly, and reached a hand up to his face before he could move to close the door. “David...thank you for coming to pick me up. I missed you all night.”

David remained still for a few moments, just staring down at her and processing her words. She never declared out loud that she'd missed him before. He wondered briefly if the alcohol in her system was making her more honest. He'd been repulsed by her friend's drunken state, but that had come from his resentment toward her actions that could have put Helena in danger. The dreamy eyed girl with her hand pressed lightly to his face, he found...endearing. He liked this honest and uninhibited side of her. He started to lean toward her, set on pressing a kiss against her lips, but thought better of it, reluctantly pulling away again. He took hold of her hand and gave it a little squeeze, then carefully closed the passenger door.

* * *

David remained quiet on the ride home, trying to concentrate on the road, and not the girl beside him with her head slumped against his shoulder. He sighed in relief as he finally reached their home, giving a slight shake to Helena's shoulder as she'd fallen asleep against him. The synthetic stepped out of the car, moving around to the other side, and opening the door for her, arms reaching out automatically when she seemed to trip over nothing upon stepping out of the car and nearly falling to the ground. “Sorry,” she whispered quietly, clinging to him. David shook his head a little, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and moved to scoop her up instead, realizing she'd never make it up the short set of stairs leading to her front door. She tried to protest, but he just whispered a little “shhh” and continued on. Once inside the house, he gently laid her down on the sofa, going to fetch a water bottle out of the fridge and urging her to drink.

“It's okay, David, I only had a few drinks. Natalie says I'm the biggest lightweight she's ever met.” David visually cringed at the mention of the name, and Helena reached for his sleeve when he moved to pull away again. “What's wrong?”

The synthetic closed his eyes for a few moments, searched for a gentler way to phrase his irritation with her friend, “ I don't like that your friend encouraged you to go out when you didn't want to. She put you in a dangerous position. Any man could of...,” he gritted his teeth and fell into silence at the thought of some organic man approaching her, laying his hands on her, trying to-

“Oooh, that reminds me,” Helena suddenly announced as she dug a hand into the pocket of her very tight pants. She pulled out a crumpled slip of paper with a name and phone number written across it, and jealousy and hurt crossed David's features as he registered it for what it was. She gently pushed it into his hand, and looked back up into his conflicted eyes, “Will you throw this away for me? I don't want it getting caught in the wash and little pieces of paper getting stuck all over my clothes.” David looked at the little piece of paper in his hand, then moved silently away from her, ripping it up into smaller pieces and disposing of it when he reached the garbage.

“Why did you keep it if you didn't want to use it?” he asked, still in kitchen and out of her field of vision. He didn't want her to notice the jealously he knew must be written all over his face.

“Some guy kept bothering me. I wouldn't give him my number so he gave me his. I didn't want to hurt his feelings and throw it away in front of him.”

The blonde was silent for a few moments, then decided to venture forth with the question that was burning into his synthetic brain, “Why did you reject him?”

Helena was quiet for a few seconds, then David saw her pop her head into view from the other side of the couch, staring at him with an incredulous look. “Why would I want his number? I already have someone I like right here.” Helena watched as relief seemed to pass over David's face. “Were you jealous, David?” He stared into her eyes for several seconds, processing the multitude of urges rising up inside of him. Helena slowly and carefully stood up, taking cautious if a bit wobbly steps around the furniture and toward him. “David?” she whispered as she moved closer, reaching a hand out to grasp his. “You don't have to be jealous. All I could think about while that guy was talking to me was how much I wanted to see you.” David spread his fingers to interweave with hers, lifting his other hand to run a thumb over her cheek and resting it against her bottom lip.”

“Is that all you wanted to do? Just see me?” he whispered, confidence quickly returning as he lowered his face and raised her chin up with his fingers so that their mouths were inches from each other. Helena took the initiative, pushing up on her tiptoes and pressing hers lips to David's, reaching up to run her fingers through his soft, blonde hair. The android immediately wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her soft frame flush against his solid body.

Helena gave a little yelp of surprise as her feet suddenly left the ground and David picked her up, hands clutching to the bottoms of her thighs as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, and he carried her silently out of the kitchen, through the living room, and straight through the open door of her bedroom. She let out a gasp of his name as he laid her carefully atop the soft comforter, arms shooting back around his neck again and pulling him down to her. Helena's chaste kisses from before were quickly forgotten, their mouths now parted and their tongues occasionally darting out experimentally, David pushing the human more flush against the bed, crawling on top of her and settling carefully over her body. His lips parted from hers and began to trail slowly across her cheek, brushing against her ear and descending down her throat. The android listened with smug pride to the sound of her heavy breathing and gasps at his actions, the way she'd let out soft moans when he pressed open-mouthed kisses against her collarbone. His hands began to play teasingly at the buttons of her blouse, Helena's head rolling to the side away from him and whimpering his name. He unbuttoned the topmost button, then another, placing barely-there kisses to her flushed skin as he gently spread the material, pausing to look up at her face, eyes closed, letting out little sighs, drowsy...

When David didn't move for several seconds, Helena peered down at him curiously, and found him staring back up at her. “David, what's wrong?” Without a word, the synthetic pushed himself up to hover over her face, an arm supporting his weight, the other reaching a hand up to cup her cheek.

“We should stop. I'm...you're too inebriated to truly consent to this. I don't want you to regret this in the morning.”

“David, I won't-”

“No,” he stated firmly. He leaned over again to press his lips gently to hers, instantly regretting his words as he felt her press her soft body more flush to him. But he knew it wasn't right. He knew that his tainted programming was urging him to keep going, tear her clothes off, bury himself inside her, but...he was doing everything he could to fight it. “I would love to continue this when you're sober, Helena. But for now, you should really get some sleep.” David pushed himself up, briefly straddling her hips before moving to leave the bed. He turned back toward her as he felt her small hand reach out to grasp his larger hand gently. He looked back into her eyes, still dreamy with a little smile across her slightly swollen lips.

“Will you at least stay in here with me?” she asked, hopeful. David was quiet for a few moments, before finally giving a small nod. He went to work helping her get ready for bed, taking off her boots and socks, helping her remove her very tight pants and resisting the urge to drag anything else with them down her legs. He left her button-down blouse on, and went to remove his own clothing down to his Weyland-issued underwear. David eventually slid back into bed beside her, and she instantly was pressed against his side, cuddling up to him like a child and pressing closely into him. David stared up at the ceiling of the dark, quiet room, content to listen to her soft breathing as she slowly drifted off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and/or leave some Kudos if you liked it :) 
> 
> Lyrics belong to Placebo


	7. Julien

_*You can run but you can’t hide,_

_Because no one here gets out alive,_

_Julien, you’re a slow motion suicide*_

 

David walked at a leisurely pace down the street, holding two paper sacks of groceries, one of the necessary errands he often volunteered for to give him more time home alone with Helena in the evenings. With her currently at work, there was no rush. He observed the nature around him, trees and small animals and such, taking in everything with faint interest. His eyes continued to wander over his surroundings as he made his way closer to the house, less than a block away, when he stopped cold. He had to squint his eyes to be sure, but there it was. Someone was sitting on Helena’s porch, a young man holding a very cheap looking bouquet of flowers. David didn’t recognize the man, and Helena hadn’t mentioned any male friends of hers, but the synthetic was immediately suspicious. He started to proceed forward again, now moving at a more escalated pace, and the beginnings of anger starting to rise up in him. There was only one individual he could fathom that would be slumped so lazily over his human’s front steps when she was away.

The synthetic quickly reached the driveway of the house, and proceeded toward the front door, eyes staring with a hint of danger in them at the sloppily dressed young man. “Can I help you?” he asked in a completely monotone voice.

The brunette dangling the flowers from his fingers looked up at the sudden voice, and stared in confusion at the blonde. “Dude, you don’t live here. Keep moving,” he practically snarled back, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. David’s eyes narrowed as he continued to press forward, stepping around the now confused man up the stairs, and setting a bag down to reach into his own pocket for the house key. “Wait a minute…who the fuck are you?”

David turned slowly around as he pushed the door open and stared down at the human with an icy gaze, “I’m David, and I do live here. You must be Julien…the ex.” He picked the other bag of food up and stepped through the door, shifting the both bags to one arm to close the door when a hand shot out and pushed back against it.

“Who the hell are you? I know Helena hasn’t moved, and she’d never has a guy for a roommate.”

David ignored the man, and proceeded to take the bags into the kitchen, extracting the perishable items and placing them silently into the refrigerator. He turned back around and found the organic standing only a foot from him, rage emitting from his eyes. “You’re a rather rude man. I can’t imagine what she ever saw in you,” David uttered casually, holding back the wicked grin threatening to distort his lips. Julien reached out an arm to knock the leftover contents of the paper bag onto the floor, and David was gripping his wrist a split-second later. “Very rude indeed,” he reiterated, tightening his grip slowly, Julien’s eyes widening as he reached to grip David’s hand with his free one.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?!” he almost yelled in a panic, trying to wrench himself from David’s grip. David suddenly let go and had to stifle a chuckle as the man tumbled to the floor. Julien looked up at the blonde, a little stunned, and just sat there on the floor watching as David resumed the task of shelving groceries. His eyes finally settled on the small Weyland logo just below the collar on the back of David’s shirt,and a wave of realization washed over him. “I get it…you’re a robot. You’re just her glorified housekeeper.”

David slowly turned around to face the man on the floor, the corner of his lip curled up a little with contempt. He slowly took a few steps toward the man who was now pushing himself up to stand, and David knocked him back down harshly with just the palm of his hand, placing a foot on the man’s chest and leaning over him a little, applying just enough pressure to give the man a hint of what he could do if he pressed harder. “I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘Synthetic’. And I keep the housework up while Helena is at work so that we have all the time we want for me to fuck her until she screams my name when she gets home.” It was a lie of course, he hadn’t gone any further with her than what had happened between them on her night out with Natalie, and that wasn’t much, but he knew it would drag a priceless reaction from the ex-lover under his foot.

Julien grabbed David’s leg with both hands, and tried to catch him off guard and throw him to the floor, but the android stood just as still, continuing to stare the human directly in the eyes. The corners of David’s mouth curled slightly as he pressed just a bit harder onto Julien’s chest and asked, “Have you ever broken a rib…or two?” Julien had stopped moving at these disturbing words, and he just stared back at the blond towering over him. “No? Unless you’d like to try out the experience, I suggest you leave. Now.” David kept his foot in place until the man on the floor finally gave a little nod, and the synthetic moved his elevated foot back to the floor. Julien scrambled to his feet,and walked backwards toward the front door, keeping a weary eye on the android. David’s cold eyes followed him, unwavering, and he began to step toward the door himself when the human paused, standing just inside the doorway. “Was I unclear?” David inquired, now just a few feet away from the brunette. David reacted in a split-second as Julien’s fist suddenly flew at him, the android catching the hand in his, and watching with pleasure as Julien’s face instantly fell at the feeling of his fingers being crushed in the synthetic’s grip.

“You…you broke my fucking hand!” he bellowed out, falling to his knees and clutching his hand to his chest. David just stared quietly, then squatted down to eye level with the human. “If I ever see you again, I’ll break more than just your hand. She doesn’t want you. Let’s just say that I keep her satisfied like you’d never be able to.” With that, David slammed the door shut as he went back inside, Julien only barely dragging his foot outside before his ankle could be crushed in the violent action. He almost stumbled to the ground as he backed away from the house, giving it one last glare before he left.

* * *

Helena let out a soft sigh as she relaxed against David with her head and back against his chest, stretched out in a spooning position on the couch together after the dinner the synthetic has surprised her with. When she’d asked him about his day as she always did, he’d deliberately left out the surprise visitor that had shown up at their door, having disposed of the cheap bouquet of flowers after the man had left. Although he didn’t feel he had anything to be ashamed of, he suspected the idea of him breaking the man’s hand might disturb her, regardless of who the hand belonged to. The encounter had piqued his interest in the subject though, of why she had ever wasted her time and even lived with such a low-life at all.

David played casually with Helena’s auburn hair as they both stared at the television screen, an old film in black and white playing that neither was really paying attention to. They didn’t often lay together like this, or at all, but David had been oddly persistent, and Helena found more and more that she had a hard time telling him no. She’d lost track of the events of this film very early on, and found herself unable to think about anything but the warm body pressed so close to hers. “Helena…” she barely heard him whisper her name, but she definitely noticed when the fingers that had been toying with her ginger locks descended and slid around her waist to splay out over her stomach. She turned her head a little to look up at David, and he pushed himself up with his free hand to hover over her a bit. “Would you be uncomfortable telling me about your former lover?” She hadn’t expected that.

“What do you want to know?”

David glanced briefly at the front door where he had crushed a man’s hand just hours before, and back to her lovely green eyes, “Why did your relationship dissolve?”

Helena looked back toward the TV, trying to distract herself from his piercing crystal blue gaze. “He cheated on me…a lot. I found out he’d slept with most of my friends, which is why I only have a few anymore. There were other problems, but that was definitely the biggest reason.” David continued to stare down at her while she put all her effort into not looking at him. She knew it wasn’t her fault that he’d slept around, but she had been humiliated when she found out, and some of those left over feelings still liked to pick at her self confidence.

“Is that why you’ve remained alone since him?” She gave a little nod, finally turning to face him again. He drew his hand away from her torso and brought it up to rest his knuckles against her chin. “I would never betray you,” he whispered, leaning toward her until there was barely an inch between them. David felt her body instantly relax against his, and she instinctively closed her eyes as he descended the last inch to press his lips gently to hers. She kissed him back eagerly and brought a hand up to slide into his hair as he pressed her more into the sofa, kissing her slightly rougher as the hand that had been touching her face started to slide back down her body. The synthetic’s lips started to leave a soft, damp trail away from her lips and down her neck as his fingertips pushed the hem of her shirt up slightly, and ran them just above the button of her jeans. When she didn’t make any attempt to stop him or direct him elsewhere, David started to suck lightly as the more sensitive areas of her neck, and his digits plucked suggestively at the button of her jeans. A wicked grin formed as David felt the human shift her body a little so that she now lay flat on the couch, his fingers finally unfastening the button and grasping the zipper of her jeans, sliding it down. He gently swiped a thumb over the exposed lacy fabric there, continuing to kiss and suck at the flesh of her throat.

“Please…” the synthetic heard his human whisper, her grip on his hair tightening a little as she held his mouth even more flush to her skin. David could not take it as anything but approval to proceed, and he slid his hand very slowly under the thin fabric of her panties, fingers descending to run experimentally over the already soaked flesh he found there, dipping a single finger into her molten core and almost chuckling out loud as she let out a wanton gasp from his simple gesture. He began to slide his finger in and out at a slow pace, adding another and pressing a little deeper inside, bring his mouth back to hers as she whimpered his name. Just as he slid those fingers out to graze over her clit, the last thing he’d been expecting to hear that night sounded from the opposite side of the room.

David automatically pulled away, from her lips and her heat, and stared at the sturdy wooden door, listening to the sound of a fist pounding on it from the other side. Helena’s hands darted down to her jeans and quickly zipped them back up, and stood up to answer the door, when David grasped her hand. “Please, allow me. It doesn’t sound very safe for you.” Helena nodded silently, and watched nervously by the couch as David smoothed out his clothing and made his way to the door. After peering through the peephole, the android shook his head in disbelief and opened the door to find a man with a fresh cast wrapped around his crushed hand. “I suspected I hadn’t seen the last of you, although I must admit…I wasn’t expecting to see you return so quickly.” Julien let out something close to a growl, before pushing his way through the door.

“Do you know what this freak did?!” he bellowed before Helena could say a word. “He broke my fucking hand! Your bleach-blonde sex toy broke my damned hand!”

Helena’s gaze shifted to David, who was staring directly at her, instead of the loud intruder in the room. She continued to share the synthetic’s gaze as she finally spoke, words clearly directed at the other male in the room. “I can’t imagine he was unprovoked.” She turned to face him finally, “What were you doing here in the first place? What made you think it would ever be okay for you to come back here?”

“Are you…are you serious? Did you not hear me? He broke my-”

“He broke your hand. I heard you.”

“Then-”

“Did you really think I’d protect you if you came back while I was here? You’re a fucking whore, Julien. Get out,” she replied as steadily as possible, keeping her distance as she saw the rage building up inside the brunette. She quickly took a step back as he turned to lunge at her, but before he could make it more than a few feet, David was gripping him by his good wrist and dragging him by it to the door.

“You just don’t learn, do you?” David whispered coldly into the man’s ear, before he nearly threw him out the door. The android gently closed the door behind him before turning to lock eyes with the human in the yard, dragging himself to his feet to attempt another attack, and David stood where he was with an icy glare on his face. When Julien got close enough, David’s hand shot out and he grabbed at the crushed hand, using his inherent strength to put more pressure onto the useless piece of flesh and bone inside, making the human almost scream out in pain. “You just don’t get it. Helena has…upgraded. You’re not welcome here,” he nearly growled out, prompting the human to retaliate the only way he could think to, throwing his other fist clumsily toward David’s cheek. An almost terrifying cruel look passed over David’s face, staring with eyes cold as ice at the aggressive man, and he unleashed a punch of his own.

David let out a cruel chuckle as he released the cast-covered hand and Julien crumpled to the ground, fully sobbing now between the revived pain in his hand, and what he knew without doubt was his now-broken jaw. As the android stood up straight again, he felt temptation to slam a foot into the man’s ribs, but as he paused to glance back at the house, all the violence left him for a few seconds. Helena was staring into his eyes from the window a few feet to the side of the door. Her expression was almost unreadable to him, but he decided in that moment that it was time to end this with the whimpering man at his feet. David leaned over so Julien could hear him properly from his position on the ground, “If I ever see you around this house, or anywhere near Helena again, I can promise you…they’ll be finding pieces of your body for weeks.” Julien just sat in silence, giving the tiniest nod, and watched quietly as David stood at full height, turned on his heel, and made his way back to the house.

David kept his eyes on the tasks of his hands, opening the door, stepping inside, and locking it back up again. He lifted his gaze to the spot where he’d noticed Helena observing his violence, but the space was now unoccupied. The android let out a sigh, realizing he’d probably frightened her, that she’d likely retreated to her bedroom of the bathroom and locked herself in from the inside of said room. But when he turned to scan the room more fully, he saw that she stood by the sofa where he had originally left her…everything but her bra and panties tossed to the floor. David’s pale blue eyes slowly ran up the length of her body, settling on her face – cheeks flushed with nervousness and something else.

“Do you still want me,” he breathed out, not able to tear his eyes from her. All she could manage was a subtle nod as he started to step toward her, anticipation flooding them both with the knowledge of what was about to transpire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the next chapter is going to be smut. Pure smut. I hope you're ready ;)
> 
> Comment and leave some Kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Lyrics belong to Placebo


	8. Running Up That Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is. Finally. The smuttiness. Enjoy!!

_* 'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_  
_Let me steal this moment from you now._  
_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_  
_Let's exchange the experience *_

 

David seemed almost hypnotized as he took slow steps forward, Helena moving carefully backward as she led them both to her bedroom. The synthetic's mind was racing. He'd spent countless hours thinking about this, carefully reading through the small collection of erotica that Helena had moved upon realizing they were out in full view, researching online when he realized that his pre-programed knowledge on the subject may not be as sufficient as he'd like. Of course, he absolutely still wanted to fuck her senseless, hear her scream his name and cum deep inside with his synthetic ejaculate...but the more time he'd spent with her, and even though he had not an any point felt that he was truly made to serve...he found himself wanting more than anything to please. He didn't just want her to scream for him, he wanted her to beg for him.

As they entered the small room, Helena gently closed the door behind them and stared back into the darkness toward the blonde. David took a few steps toward her, seeing perfectly in the very dim room, and moving to place his arms on either side of her head, descending a little to press his lips to hers carefully. Helena's hands reached out to graze over his still-clothed chest, and she moved her hands lower, finding the hem of his shirt and carefully dragging it up. David raised his arms to assist when she'd gotten the article high enough, and after it had been tugged off, his arms instantly shot around her, marveling in the feel of her soft, warm flesh and the lace of her bra against his bare, taut skin. His mouth found hers again, his kisses becoming less gentle and more passionate, pressing his tongue inside her mouth to stroke at her own. When he felt her hands move down between them to the waistband of his pants, David stepped away a little and grasped her wandering hands in his.

“Not so fast,” he whispered, raising her hands up with his and pressing a kiss into the palm of each. He lowered himself a little to press another kiss to her lips, continuing, “I want to do this right. I've been thinking about this since...well, since you first opened your door to me, if I am to be completely honest. I don't just want to take you,” he emphasized his words a little, pressing his hips into her and pushing her back against the bedroom door. “I want to enjoy you. I want us to enjoy each other.”

Without another word, David dropped down to his knees before her, hands reaching out to cup the sides of her thighs, exhaling softly against the scrap of lace between them. He leaned forward slightly, running the tip of his nose over the thin fabric, and moving even closer to press an open-mouthed kiss to the lace, just covering where she wanted his mouth most. A smirk pulled at David's lips, tasting the moisture already accumulating for him. All for him. He pressed another kiss to her covered flesh, and felt nervous fingers graze through his blonde hair, felt the slight trembling of anticipation from the young woman at his mercy.

The android held in a chuckle at the disappointed sigh that left his human's lips as he suddenly moved back to a standing position before her. “Let's move this to the bed,” he explained, reached for her hand and pulling her gently along, “I can't imagine the door is especially comfortable.”

“I didn't mind it,” she whispered to herself, though David couldn't help catching her words anyway. The synthetic continued to walk with her hand in his to the bed, and Helena sat down gently as she felt the mattress at her thighs while David moved instead toward the little table sat beside the headboard. “Um...David?” she questioned, as she heard him pull open the drawer and briefly dig around inside.

“Yes?” David asked back.

“What, um...what are you looking for?”

David grinned a little, fingers finding the little book of matches after his fingers had already grazed a few times over her small collection of adult toys. “I thought I'd light a candle for us. I want to see you,” he answered, his voice not giving his amusement away. A few seconds later, three spots of light seemed to fill the little room, emitting just enough luminescence for them to see each other properly. He looked directly into her eyes, and slipped his hand back into the drawer to casually pull out a vibrator. “I'd rather like to explore this. I'm very interested in seeing how you pleasure yourself, but,” he paused, noting the flush that had taken over her cheeks, “I'd rather save that for another night.” Helena stared at the piece of plastic and silicone as he carefully placed it back in the drawer and pushed it closed again.

Helena looked away briefly, avoiding his purposeful stare that had not left hers. “There really aren't going to be any secrets between us, are there,” she mumbled with a slight chuckle. David's hands were suddenly on her cheeks, and he was leaning down to press his lips to hers again. Helena began to slide back on the bed, David carefully following while attempting to keep their mouths from parting.

When they were both comfortably seated on the plush materials, David's lips began to move down her neck, leaving a damp trail in his wake, listening intently to the little sighs that poured from her abandoned mouth. “Lay down,” he whispered when he reached her ear, and she instantly complied, lying flush against the comforter, reaching out for him, but he shook his head a little. “No...the other way. On your stomach.” Helena looked back at him, a little confused, but moved to roll over, holding herself up a little on her elbows and looking back over a shoulder to watch him as best she could. David stared silently over the bareness of her body, only obscured by a few small clasps and bits of lace. He stood briefly, moving to slide his trousers off, leaving him only in a tight pair of boxer-briefs, and Helena raised a brow and smirked a little herself in appreciation of the bulge that the tight fabric couldn't begin to hide. She immediately turned her head back around after her eyes wandered back up to his face, and she saw that obnoxiously knowing grin on his lips. David said nothing, but slid back on the bed, crawling over her on his hands and knees, leaning down to slide her thick auburn locks to one side and press a kiss to the back of her neck, descending along the line of her shoulder and down over her shoulder blade. His hands busied themselves with the clasp of her bra, not actually attempting to remove it completely, just parting the sides to press his mouth to her spine, slowly taking his kisses lower along the length of her back, occasionally slipping his tongue out to drag lightly over her skin and receiving her whimpers in return.

When he reached the band of her panties, he felt her stiffen, but continued to place his wet kisses just above the line of lace. His mouth lowered to the flesh on the opposite side of the fabric, nibbling gentle against the rounded cheek, and grasping her hips as she shuddered below him. Helena made a sound almost like a little whine as he pushed the fabric more toward the cleft of her ass to press more damp kisses against her sensitive flesh. David found himself suddenly tired of the scrap of fabric keeping him from his prize, and slipped his thumbs into the waistband to pull them gently over the swell of her ass, down her thighs and calves, finally tossing them to the floor. When he looked back at her, she was even more tense than before, and her tremblling had returned. David pressed another kiss against her spine, whispering just loud enough to be heard, “Do I frighten you?”

Helena let out a sigh, and turned a bit to look back over her shoulder at him, his hands slid under her just enough to run his fingers gently over her hip bones. “No, it's just...it's been a long time. Julien was...never this nice to me.” She paused as she saw a look of disgust at the mentioned name flash over his usually beautiful features. “Sorry,” she whispered, turning away anxiously. David let out a sigh, pushing the brief moment of irritation from his mind.

“I don't want you to think about him. Just think about me. Just...”he pressed a kiss against the patch of flesh on her thigh, just below the cheek and very close to where she needed him most,”...just think about us.” David began to run his tongue gently over the backs of her thighs, occasionally nibbling at the delicate flesh. As he began to move closer to the junction of her thighs, he felt her start to raise her hips a bit, trying to get more contact from his mouth. “Open for me,” he breathed against her skin, and she whimpered a little, parting her legs and following his silent command as he began to guide her to her knees, her chest and face still pressed against the bed. David stared in silent wonder at the glistening flesh exposed to him, his human's natural reactions to his light kisses and touches creating a little natural movement within his remaining piece of clothing. The synthetic leaned in, breathing lightly over the vulnerable flesh and grinning as she trembled again for him in anticipation.

“Please...” she whispered again for the second time that night, and he found that he could not deny her any longer. David pushed her legs a little further apart, grinning as the girl instinctively pushed her ass further into the air, and the android leaned in to run his tongue over the length of her slit. His fingers dug more harshly into the skin of her thighs as a delicate cry poured from her mouth. David leaned back in to run his tongue back over her core again, kissing against her soaked lips, pressing his tongue gently inside and groaning as she pushed herself more flush against him. He slipped a hand between her legs, and dragged a finger carefully over her neglected clit, receiving a satisfying shudder from her. She was already so worked up, and he'd barely touched her. And he loved it. He loved this newly discovered power, and he fully intended to exploit it tonight.

David began to gently fuck her with his tongue, consuming her whimpers and gasps of pleasure at his actions. His fingers continued to move over her clit slowly, delighting in the way she bucked back against him in gentle abandon. He withdrew his tongue and pushed her ass even more into the air to finally run his tongue over her clit, chuckling at the groan she emitted for him. As his mouth moved over her, dragging delicious sounds from her, another idea passed through his mind, and he returned his fingers to her clit, kissing back up past her soaked pussy to a slightly higher destination.

“D-David!” Helena gasped out as she felt the androids tongue dart out against her anus. She looked back around with a shocked look on her face, most of the synthetic's face obscured by his hiding position behind her.

He moved to the side to dig his teeth carefully into a soft cheek, and met her gaze, “Do you not like it?” he asked, innocently as he could manage, trailed wet kisses back to her hole, fingers still moving gently over her clit from the other side.

“It's not that...”, she let out another gasp as he swiped his tongue against her again there, “...it's not that I don't, um...like it, I just...” her words were cut off as he slipped his tongue inside her there suddenly, fingers suddenly picking up in speed against the little swollen and abused bundle of nerves on the other side. Helena's upper body practically collapsed against the bed, letting out whimpers at the building pressure inside, overwhelmed by the feeling of his fingers working her over rather expertly, and the very new sensation of his tongue somewhere she never expected it to be. David let out another groan as he heard her breathing starting to become more ragged, suddenly flipping her over to shove his face between her thighs, swirling his tongue over her clit as he pressed two fingers up inside her, thrusting as deeply as they could, curling up to rub against the spongy flesh of her upper walls, and almost growling as he felt her hands suddenly grasping at his hair, trying to hold him as close to her as possible as she thrust up against his mouth. Her tortured whimpers of his name soon became screams as she came hard against him, her fluids coating his mouth, chin, fingers. He continued to trust his fingers and work his tongue against her until she finally had to push him away, overwhelmed and oversensitive from his delicious actions. “David...stop...” she gasped out, still gripping his hair, but holding his at a safe distance from her trembling flesh. David grinned and pressed a kiss to her slightly trembling thigh before crawling up over her, grabbing the loose bra from her chest and tossing it aside, staring down into her heavily lidded eyes. She couldn't even manage real words, just satisfied gasps and sighs, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down to her, pushing her tongue into his mouth, kissing him passionately and reveling in the taste of herself from his mouth.

“Fuck, David...are you sure you haven't done this before,” Helena gasped out between kisses, hands buried in his soft, blonde hair. The android grinned against her lips, lifting himself up a little to watch her. She kept her fingers in his hair, combing them through, and applying pressure to his neck to try and pull him back down to her again. He obliged, leaning into her and pressing his mouth flush to hers as one hand rose to her shoulder, and began to descend down her body. His fingers traveled over her collarbone, and slowly lower, grazing very lightly over the swell of her breast, thumb ghosting over its peak and continuing to slide further down. She twitched a little against him when his digits passed faintly over her ribs, and he pulled away from her mouth to look down at where he had stopped.

“Here?” he asked, lowering himself to bypass her chest and press a wet kiss to the sensitive skin over her ribcage. She let out a sigh and her fingers became more of a fist in his hair. He rose up a little more and pressed slow kisses at the underside of her breast, finally taking its peak in his mouth and swirling his tongue over her there, his other hand moving to the other side to grasp gently at the mound of flesh there.

“D-David,” his human whimpered, and he grasped a little more firmly as the softness in his hand. “David, please stop teasing me...I need you, I can't wait anymore.” David rose up above her on his knees, settling his weight on his heels and taking in her flushed skin and the longing, clear in her dark green eyes.

“Tell me what you need,” he commanded in a soft tone, both sets of fingers grazing over her ribs again and lowering slowly over her stomach. Helena reached out to the waistband of his boxer-briefs, tugging gently at them as she bit her lip, digging her thumbs into the sides and slowly pulling them down over his hips. David's eyes slid closed, and his head fell back a little, focusing on the friction of the fabric and elastic rubbing against his generously sized member, letting out a little sigh as it finally popped free of it confines. Helena's fingers abandoned his underwear, left clinging tightly to his thighs, to explore what she had yet to give much in the way of real attention to. A set of fingertips slid up his abs toward his chest while the other set ghosted over the tiny moles that formed something of a semi-circle over his navel. The hand at his chest rose a little higher to wander over his collarbone, as her other moved achingly slowly downward. She grazed over his line of sparse pubic hair, something she hadn't expected to see on a synthetic, but slid lower, circumventing his impressive length to splay over a pale thigh instead. She ignored the grunt of disappointment from above her, and a smirk pulled at the corners of her lips. She looked up with a raised brow, and almost giggled when she saw the vaguely annoyed look on his face as he stared back down at her.

With a single digit, she drew a line gently over him, from base to tip, and he closed his eyes at the sensation, letting out a huff of breathe. “It's not nice to be teased, is it,” she whispered, running her thumb over the tip, and rubbing her fingers together, a little surprised when she felt dampness there. She hadn't expected that either. Her eyes rose back to his to find him staring down at her, pupils dilated from more than just the dimness of the room. “David...how much can you...feel?”

David's lips formed a slight grin in spite of her torturously light caresses. “My sense of touch surpasses that of an organic man, something that most of my synthetic brothers, unfortunately, lack. And yes,” he continued, guessing at the question she had chosen not to voice as he glanced down at the glistening substance on her fingers,” I am capable of reaching completion and releasing...fluids.”

“Have you, um...have you touched yourself like this?” she asked, honestly curious, as she wrapped her fingers gently around his length. David exhaled sharply, and shook his head silently, eyes closed again. The synthetic felt her unoccupied hand leave his chest and her body slide awkwardly out from under his, heard the bedding shifting under him, and his eyes shot open when he felt something wet slide against the tip of his cock. He looked down in time to see her wrap her lips around the head of him, sucking gently at his synthetic flesh. He dipped a hand down to cup her cheek, her green orbs glancing up into his crystal blue ones, before closing her eyes and pressing closer to him to take more of him into her mouth. It took all his willpower not to thrust against her delightfully warm cavern, groaning as her tongue ran against the underside of his length, pushing herself forward even more. David couldn't stifle his chuckle as he heard her gag as his cock grazed the back of her throat, but she didn't pull away, just continued to make gentle sucking sensations over him. He carefully slid his fingers into her ginger hair, pressing lightly, seeking out more of that deliciously wet warmth. He could only stare down at her through half-opened eyes, listening to the soft sighs she emitted as she bobbed up and down him in small but pleasant movements. When he eventually lost his control and started trying to thrust into her mouth, she finally drew away from him, smiling at the disappointed look on his face as he looked down at his abandoned flesh. Helena got up on her knees, moving close until their lips were inches from each other, pressing a soft kiss to his slightly open mouth. “I want you to fuck me, David,” she whispered, darting a hand between them to grasp his cock lightly, pulling a gasp from his lips, “ Or are you going to continue to deny me?” She managed another chaste kiss against his lips, before she felt her back suddenly make contact with the comforter below her. She looked up to the android as he grasped her legs and pulled her closer to him, wrapping those legs around his waist. He took hold of his length, sliding it against her still-soaked entrance, staring her down with lust-filled eyes. Helena's head fell to the side as David teased her clit with the tip of his cock, both sighing at the delicious sensation. “I'm done begging, David,” she whispered, trying to sound confident.

David knew that wasn't true, but he decided it was time to finally give her what she needed, and take what he craved. Helena let out a whimper as he finally slid into her, driving in as deep as he could manage, his mouth falling agape at the incredible feel of her, wet and warm and seeming to pull him even deeper. His movements started out slow, pulling away slightly, and pressing back into her, overwhelmed by this new sensation, realizing how much of a fool he'd been to wait so long for this. He delighted in the soft whimpers that fell from Helena's lips, pressing her hips against his to meet his slight but deep thrusts. She wrapped her legs more tightly around his waist, trying to pull him even deeper, grinding her hips up against his thrusting ones, needing more. It was nice but...she knew he was holding back. She reached a hand up to his face, running her fingers over his perfect jawline, before sliding her thumb over his lower lip, “David...we both need more than this. Stop holding back...fuck me, David.”

That was all it took. David's hands moved to grasp her ankles, pulling them from around him to lift them up over his shoulders, and he snapped his hips hard against hers, all gentleness suddenly abandoned. He leaned over her, pressing the backs of her legs more flush against his abs and chest, and began to pound into her. Her little sighs quickly graduated to uneven gasps, her hands reaching out for him to touch anything she could reach, curling around his biceps, splaying over his chest, as he pummeled her into the mattress. Deciding she didn't care for this position of almost helplessness in the moment, she let her legs drop from his shoulders to wrap around his thighs when he lowered his body more parallel to hers, pulling him even closer to her than before. She reached her hands around him to grab at his ass, using what little strength she had in the moment to pull him even deeper inside her. She couldn't get enough of the sensation of being filled completely with him.

David suddenly pulled back away from and out of her, and she stared up at him in surprise before he grasped her hips and started to guide her to turn over. She flipped her body, backing her ass up against him, trying to get him back inside her, and he slipped back in, dragging her body up so that she was on her knees against him. He began to thrust again, pressing a hand against her ribcage to press her back more fully to his chest, his other hand reaching down to grasp at her thigh as she tried to keep up with his rolling hips. Her head fell back over one of his shoulders, and his mouth attacked her throat, suckling hard at her flesh, very intent on leaving a mark. To his surprise, she reached an arm back around as best she could, clawing into his hair and pressing his mouth even more flush with her skin, whimpering at the sensation of him claiming her. When he was satisfied with the angry red mark that marred her usually pale skin, he pressed his lips harshly against hers, swirling his tongue against hers. His thrusts continued to grow in intensity, and he devoured the whimpers and moans that tried to escape her.

“David...” she gasped out when their mouths finally parted, her hands reaching around them both to grasp awkwardly at his ass again, needing even more of him, “...you feel so fucking good.” She almost screamed when he slammed harder than he had all night into her, save for his hand that had risen from her ribs to wrap lightly around her throat.

“Who do you belong to?” he breathed against her ear, his hand that had grasped her thigh moving to slide over her neglected clit, working in little circles and making her hips and ass thrust more erratically against him. She hadn't been expecting such a question to come out of the synthetic's mouth, but she also felt no inclination to hesitate.

“You...” she whispered through his light grip on her throat, “I'm yours, David. I'm all yours.” The androids fingers began to move more purposefully over her clit, her movements against him becoming more wild, knowing she was close again. He was very aware of house near the edge she was, and he couldn't help the prideful grin that twisted his lips as her moans and whimpers became screams again as she came hard around his cock. His hand suddenly abandoned her neck, and he let her fall against the bed, him still buried inside her, and grasped her hips as he upped his speed even more. Helena was a whimpering, contented mess, splayed out over the blankets and sheets beneath her, not even having the strength left to meet his thrusts as his hands grasped her hips. With a loud gasp, and a stuttering of his hips, David eyes slammed shut as he finally released deep inside of her, filling her with his synthetic fluids. His hips jerked a few more times, before he leaned forward to press his body against hers, crushing her to the bed beneath him. Although he was rather heavy, Helena just lay there, still trying to catch her breathe, simply enjoying the closeness of him.

David pressed a kiss to her cheek, and flopped over onto his back, laying his head to the side to stare over at her satiated form. Using what little strength she had left, Helena scooted closer to him, pressing her body to his side as she had the night he had taken care of her in her drunken state. She felt safe. Even with the way he'd wrapped his hand around her throat, and when he'd demanding that she admit who she belonged to...she felt safe. David wrapped an arm around her and pulled her more flush to him, Helena shifting her body to get closer, still on her side but laying her head against his chest. The synthetic remained quiet, content and truly satisfied. He listened to her soft breathing as her will to fight sleep became weak, and a genuine smile formed on his lips as she whispered before falling completely unconscious, “I love you, David.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please drop me a comment or leave some kudos. Also...I'm sorry, there is no sexier word for anus. Forgive me.
> 
> PLEASE go to the next "chapter" too, there are some very important notes there regarding the future of the series. For comments on this chapter, drop them here, for comments on my notes, drop them on "chapter 9".
> 
> Lyrics by Kate Bush, but definitely much more inspired by Placebo's version


	9. PSA regarding the future of Instant Crush

So, here's the deal...

 

The future of my series is a bit murky at the moment. When I originally thought up the concept, everything was meant to lead to smut, like all my writing, and now that it's happened, I don't really know where to go with it. My current plan is to leave chapter 8 as kind of a...soft ending? I do intend to release future chapters, but they will be more like spin-offs/side stories of Helena and David's future (probably mostly sexual) adventures, and probably updated on a less consistent basis – more like when I find actual inspiration for them. I just don't want to force the story line into something boring and poorly written for the sake of continuing that story line.

 

I'd like to get some feedback, to know how you guys feel about this plan. If you have any ideas for future chapters, I'd love to hear those as well. Don't expect a lot of angst, because my personal feeling on that is...there's enough angst in real life, I don't really care to make my character miserable with it if I don't have to.

 

I will also probably be writing some one-shots for other characters from Michael Fassbender's filmography at some point (I have a smutty one-shot for his western film Slow West posted if you haven't read it yet, and would like to check it out). I have some minor plot ideas for stories based on his characters from Shame, Frank, and Murphy's Law – but no guarantee at this point that they will actually be written.

 

Anyway, I think that about covers things. Please don't be afraid to drop me a message on here, I love to read them. Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed my story so far!

 


	10. ROBOPHOBIC / COME CLEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** SOME IMPORTANT NOTES : I consider the main story of “Instant Crush”, to be complete as of Chapter 8. This chapter, along with any other chapters that may be posted in the future, should be considered as side stories/bonus stories/etc. They still take place within the “Instant Crush” AU with David and Helena, but they may or may not further the story or add any particular depth to it. ***
> 
> I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who has read my story thus far! I remember being excited when I reached 100 hits, and now it's just over 1000, which is pretty exciting for me, considering it's the first multi-chapter piece I've created in about a decade (since high school). Thank you to the people who have subscribed to the story, to those who have left kudos or sent messages, and even those who have stopped by to read, and move on to something else. I appreciate all of you :) I have...no idea when another chapter will be posted, which is why I wanted to reiterate above that the main story is complete. It will come when I get more inspiration, so if you have ideas for future side-story chapters, something you'd like to see in here, please feel free to drop me a message. I love to hear from you, it truly makes my day! Again, thank you all and I hope you enjoy!

Helena stared at her monitor in dismay as another 'high priority' request popped up in her email. She'd managed to leave work on time every day so far this week, but it was now Friday and she was currently entering her second hour of overtime, and she just wanted to go home. She wanted to see David. She wanted to curl up with him on the couch and vent about her busy day while he stroked her hair and suggested ways he could help her relieve her stress. She flushed at the thought of his patented version of 'stress relief' and almost yelped in surprise when she heard her cellphone start buzzing rambunctiously next to her keyboard. Taking a deep breath, she picked the device up and looked at the screen, only to see an image of the subject of her recent thoughts.

“Helena? Are you alright?”

“Yes, David...I'm sorry, I should have called. I'm working overtime.”

Silence on the other side of the line, then “When do you think you'll be home?”

Helena looked over at her inbox again. A few important issues were left to sort through, but the people responsible for sending her these emails would be leaving for the day themselves any minute. “It shouldn't be too much longer. I just got slammed today...karma punishing me for an easy week, I guess.” She looked over at the time at the corner of her monitor, “Maybe..another half hour? Do I need to pick up anything on the way home?”

“No,” he answered quickly. He sounded strange, like he was feeling stressed, or uncomfortable, “Just...come home as soon as you can. But be safe.”

“Alright, I will, but...is everything okay, David?” she asked, curious over his strange and urgent tone.

“Of course,” he answered, his voice becoming more steady. “I'll see you soon.”

Before she could say 'I love you' she heard the end-call tone. Helena stared down at her phone, eyebrows knitted together. David never sounded like this, almost anxious. Something was definitely wrong, and he wasn't being forthcoming about it. She tried to reassure herself that it was nothing, that she was imagining it, but her stomach felt like it was knotted up and she couldn't take her mind off it for more than a few minutes at a time as she continued to finish up her work as fast as she could manage.

* * *

Driving slowly down her street, Helena was filled with anxiety and plagued with a mind that kept clutching to progressively worse possibilities. Had David broken something expensive? Had Julien returned? Was David being re-called, or worse...had someone at Weyland Corp outside of her friend Natalie obtained knowledge regarding the fact that David was living with her under false pretenses? Every possibility was more crippling than the last, and all she could think was...she was going to lose him. They were going to take him away from her. She felt her eyes starting to sting with tears, but she drove on down her quiet street, trying to convince herself that she was over-reacting.

As she approached her home, their home, she saw a car she didn't recognize parked in the street in front of her house. It didn't really look like a 'company' car, but it was definitely unfamiliar and it just drove her anxiety back up. She pulled up into the driveway and got out, looking anxiously as the car in front of her home, before heading up the sidewalk to her door. She almost knocked on it, but she realized how silly that was, and instead went to turn the doorknob and let herself in. She was a little surprised to see David pop into view as soon as she started opening the door, like he was trying to hide something. “David...what's going on?” The synthetic peered closely down at her, noting the puffy redness around her eyes, and the remnants of tears that streaked her cheeks. He pushed her gently away from the door and onto the porch, carefully closing the door behind him and preventing her from seeing anything inside. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, placing his chin lightly on top of her head, but pulling away to face her again when he felt her begin to tremble in his embrace. Fresh tears were threatening to slide down her cheeks, and he shook his head as he smiled gently at her and wiped them away with his thumbs.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you,” he began, lifting her chin and leaning down to press a light kiss to her lips.

“What the hell is going on, David? Just tell me,” she demanded, her voice raising a little out of frustration. The synthetic was silent for a moment, then gestured to the car out in the street. She turned to follow where he pointed with her eyes, and turned back to face him again. “Whose car is that?”

He gave her a somewhat perplexed look, “You don't know?”

She raised her arms as her facial features became animated with irritation, “Obviously not.” David looked at her thoughtfully, then smiled and silently led her back to the door, opening it and placing his hand at the small of her back. She walked through the threshold, and took a step back when she realized who the car belonged to. David kept his hand firmly against her back and gave her a little nudge forward. A couple in their fifties sat on her couch, looking over toward her expectantly. Her eye twitched a little, and David gave her another little push forward, ignoring the groan of protest that rose from her throat. “Hello, mom...dad...”

* * *

“We really do hate to be a bother,” Helena's mother said as she sat in a chair at the dining table, watching her daughter cook dinner.

“If you were really concerned, you would have called first,” Helena grumbled quietly as she pushed meat around in a skillet.

“What did you say, dear?”

“Nothing, mother,” she answered quickly, shooting David a glare as he chuckled a few feet away, slicing vegetables for a salad. He continued to cut through greenery, ignoring the irritated look directed at him with amusement. She stepped a little closer to him, opening a cabinet door to grab a jar of sauce and obscuring them both with the wood panel. “You could have told me they were here. I thought something serious had happened. I thought-”

David suddenly leaning down and silenced her with a kiss, grinning to himself as her glare returned, and resuming his work on the salad. “I didn't realize your mind would automatically go to such negative places,” he answered quietly. He looked over to her as she shut the cabinet door and continued, “What exactly did you think was going on?” She stared at the jar in her hand as she opened it and set it aside, choosing not to look back at him.

“I thought...I thought someone was here to take you away from me.”

David's hands stilled at he stared at his human, visibly stunned. He slid his hand toward hers and grasped it, running his thumb comfortingly over her knuckles. He surprised her when he gave her hand a tug, and started pulling her out of the kitchen area, toward the bedroom. Both of her parents began to speak up, but David pulled her inside and closed the door behind them both.

Helena clutched at the front of David's shirt as he pulled her into his embrace, resting his chin again on top of her head. They stood in silence for several seconds before he finally spoke. “I belong to you, and you belong to me...You know I'd never let anyone take me away from you.” Helena let more of her weight rest against the synthetic, and slipped her arms around him to wrap around his slim waist.

“What's going to happen when-”

“I'll figure something out,” he cut in, lifting his hands to her face and staring down at her in the dark. “I'm sure there's something your friend can do, with my assistance. We'll delete internal files, remove my tracking chip, whatever we need to do.” He leaned down to press his lips to hers, applying more pressure than he had earlier. His hands descended from her face to trail over her neck and collarbone, moving lower to grasp gently at her breasts through her shirt. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her even closer to him, feeling the proof of his affection starting to announce itself through the fabric of his pants. She pulled back a little, gasping for breath and placing her hands on his chest.

“My parents are right outside the door,” she whispered as he closed the distance between them again, pulling her closer to grind himself against her. His mouth descended on her throat and he began to suck at her sensitive flesh, earning a whimper before she pushed him away more forcefully. “David!” she gasped when he took another step forward, standing her ground.

“I'll be quick,” he whispered, and she could hear the grin in his voice. She shook her head and stared back up in his direction, knowing he could see her perfectly even if her eyes had not yet adjusted to the dark.

“Please, David...be good. While my parents are here, try to be good.”

David gave a little sigh as he finally yielded, putting a hand back on the doorknob, “Alright...but we're continuing this when they leave.” She nodded silently, and reached up to cup his cheek when he leaned down once more for a more chaste kiss, and followed him as he opened the door and stepped back into the living room. Helena tried to look anywhere that wasn't her parents as she silently walked back to the stove top to add sauce to the very browned chunks of beef, and David resumed his work on finishing up the salad. They both stopped when they heard a throat being cleared from behind them. David continued to face forward, giving the veggies a toss while he waited for the excitement in his pants to calm back down. Helena turned around, hoping her face wasn't as flushed as it felt, and stared awkwardly as both her parents, having both decided to take a seat at the table.

“Helena, you haven't even properly introduced us to your...boyfriend?”

David looked over at her with a smirk, and a raised brow, and Helena looked down casually toward the crotch of his pants to see if he was presentable. With a sigh, she looked back at her parents, lifting a hand in the air and gesturing to the blonde at her side. “Mom, dad, this is David. Yes, he's my boyfriend,” David looked more smug than before if that was even possible, “and yes, he lives with me.”

Her mother gave David an appraising look, as if she had not actually seem him before this moment. Her father just stared at his hands, looking uncomfortable. “Do you work for Weyland Industries, David?” her mother began. “That is their logo on your shirt, isn't it?”

Helena looked over to David, not sure how he would answer. When he looked a little lost for words himself, she turned back to her parents, about to answer for him as the timer for the sauce began to ring out. “Um...lets eat, and then we'll...talk about it,” she said uncomfortably before turning back to the stove to turn the heat off.

* * *

Three organics and one synthetic sat around the square table, eating quietly. David had obviously surmised that Helena's parents weren't aware of what he was. She was clearly waiting for the right moment to tell them, and he wouldn't press the issue. She had not up to that point tried to hide from anyone the fact that he was a synthetic, and considering how unhappy she'd clearly been to see her parents at all...he felt he shouldn't take it personally. He had no reason to question her affection for him, especially considering her anxiety over the thought of losing him. It meant more to him than she could possibly realize, he thought as he watched her consume the meal they'd made together.

As the plates became void of food, her mother looked on at Helena again, curious and expectant. David looked to his human as well, judging whether he needed to intervene, but she lifted her eyes and looked toward her parents. “David doesn't work for Weyland,” she began, looking over both their faces before continuing. “David is a synthetic.” Her mother looked to her husband in confusion, but her husband didn't look surprised.

“She means he's just a machine,” he said, looking back at his wife.

David cast his gaze to Helena, and was a little surprised to see her hands balled up in fists, knuckles almost pure white. She was biting down on her lip, trying to hold back her frustration. She knew how this conversation would go, she knew what kind of arrogant snobs her parents could be, especially when it came to things that had nothing to do with them. And that was how they would view David...as a thing.

“Well, I guess I'm a little confused. You said he's your boyfriend-”

“He _is_ my boyfriend.”

“But he's a robo-”

“He is a synthetic human,” Helena declared as she stood up, ready to let loose, “and he's a lot more human than either of y-”

David reached out and grasped her hand gently, giving her a look that told her he wasn't upset with her, or the situation. He gave a little pat to the seat of her chain, and she closed her eyes for a moment before slowly sitting down. David stood instead and reached out to politely pick up the now empty plates from her parents, and watched her mother jerk back a little away from his hand. He stared at her with a neutral look on his face, before collecting the other dishes and placing them in the sink. When Helena attempted to stand up again to help him, he placed his hands on her shoulders and urged her to sit. If her parents weren't going to play nice, he wasn't going to either.

Both of the older humans watched silently as David rested his hands atop Helena's shoulders, and he continued to stare back at them as he started slipped a digit under one of the straps of her bra and started to run the finger back and forth under it, as if daring them to react. When they both made gave uncomfortable looks, but stayed silent, he leaned down so his lips her an inch from her ear, breathing lightly against her skin and beckoning, “Won't you help me with the dishes, Helena.” She turned to look toward him, a little surprised at his proximity, and he immediately took the opportunity to press his lips flush to hers, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. The middle-aged man across the table suddenly stood up from his chair, and David casually parted from Helena to stare the human down, mentally daring him to try something. Helena's father sat back down carefully, keeping a weary eye on him. David turned back to his own human, and took her hand to guide her up from her seat, walking her toward the sink and moving to stand behind her as she turned on the water and glanced back at him with a questioning look. Helena decided to ignore him and let him do as he wished, realizing he was working through some plan. David looked back over his shoulder at the older humans, and ran his fingers up over Helena's ribs, stopping just below the swell of her chest as she tried to concentrate on her own task. His fingers descended, ghosting over her stomach and lower to grasp her hips and pull her gently toward himself, pressing a little into her so she could feel him against her ass. She found it difficult to concentrate, between his shameless actions and the fact that her parents were watching the whole scene. 

She reached out for the pressurized sprayer to rinse the remaining bits of food down the sink, and David watched with an odd interest. After a few seconds, a mischievous grin pulled at his lips as a thought for later in the evening entered his mind. He pushed it aside for the moment, that could wait until later. Right now, he had another situation to handle. He turned to face Helena's parents directly, though not before bringing a hand down to land an audible smack on her ass. She switched off the water before turning around herself, staring at him with a “What the hell are you doing” look on her face. She reached for a towel to dry her hands as David stepped back toward the table and lean over it, resting both palms flat against the surface.

“So,” he began, “you don't like synthetics?” The father opened his mouth to speak, but David cut him off. “Does the idea of an artificial man living with your daughter bother you that much?” The older woman tried to chime in this time, but David continued over her as well, “I've met the man who held the role of her lover before myself, and I think she and I can both agree I'm a vast improvement.” He turned to look over at her for confirmation, and she nodded her head emphatically. David returned his attention to parents again, neither of them attempting speech now. “I do a far superior job of taking care of your daughter than any human male could,” he reached out to her and pulled her gently toward him, bring her in front of him with her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. “And I do take care of her, all of her, I satisfy every need,” he let his hands drop to grasp her hips. “Isn't that right,” he asked as he lowered his mouth to her ear, nibbling lightly at the soft flesh.

“David,” she whispered back, “what are you doing?”  
The synthetic stood up straight again, pulling her ever more flush to his body, and raising an arm out in the direction of the front door. “The two of you don't look like you're feeling well. Perhaps you should leave.” At this, her parents both stood up at once, not even looking at the synthetic or their daughter as they moved to the couch to gather up their things. They made long, loud strides over the hardwood floor, and within a few seconds, a loud bang from the slamming front door filled the house, and then only silence surrounded them.

Helena stood where she was for a few seconds before turning to face him, shaking her head at the smug look on his face. “I can't believe you did that.” He shrugged his shoulders casually and looked back down at her, reaching a hand up to play with a lock of her hair. “I only treated them with the same respect they showed us.”

Helena leaned forward, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms securely around his waist, letting out a sigh of contentment as David brought his hands to her back and started to scratch lightly up and down through the thin fabric of her shirt. “I didn't hide you from them because I'm embarrassed of us or anything, you know that right?” she asked, turning her head a little to nuzzle her cheek against his chest. David's hands stilled, and he brought one up to tilt her chin up toward him, staring into her eyes before closing his own and descending over her lips.

“Let's forget about all that,” he whispered, reaching a hand up to tug at the hair tie that held her auburn tresses captive, and urging her to turn around so her back was facing him again. She let out another relaxed sigh as he worked his fingers through the long strands, and leaned in closer to him as his hands continued down, grazing teasingly over her sides and meeting at the front of her pants to play at the fastenings. “I can think of much more pleasant ways to spend the rest of the evening,” he continued, unbuttoning and unzipping her work slacks and giving them a little push to let them fall to the floor around her feet. His large hands rose back up and began working at the buttons of her blouse, gradually exposing her flesh to the open air. “I'd like to try something a little different tonight. I've got something in mind that I think you'll enjoy,” he finished the last button and brought his hands back up to push the garment over her shoulders. David suddenly stepped away, and Helena turned to watch him as he started to remove his own clothing and carefully walk backward, holding her gaze and silently beckoning her to follow as he made his way toward the bathroom. She trailed after him curiously, stepping around his discarded clothes and kicking off her shoes in the process. Her gaze followed his hands as he finally removed his underwear, and she quickly removed her own, stepping into the bathroom after him. Once inside, David suddenly pressed up against her, pushing her against the door and dropping his face to hers, placing teasing kisses against her lips and cheeks, lowering to the side of her neck where he sucked harshly until he was satisfied there would be an angry purple bruise left in his wake. He grinned against her skin as she pulled him even closer against her nude form, reaching down to pull her hips flush with his so she could feel every inch of his excitement for her press against her. He suddenly stepped away and moved toward the bathtub, working quickly to find a comfortably warm temperature and pressing the knob in to activate the shower. He turned to her and took her hand, beckoning her to follow him inside.

Helena closed her eyes as the pleasant streams poured over her, reaching out to grab for a bottle of shampoo, but looking up curiously when David grasped her hand and pulled her toward him. “We're not in here to get clean,” he whispered with a wicked grin and pressed his lips to her throat to suckle at the unbruised side. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him even closer to her, craving more of his mouth's attention. When he finally separated from her abused flesh to look into her eyes, she held his gave as she lowered a hand between them to grasp gently at his member, standing at full attention, and stroked at him slowly. She licked her lips, and started to lower herself in front of him, wanting to taste him on her tongue, but he shook his head and whirled her around instead. “As much as I'd love to feel my cock surrounded by these lips,” he whispered, bringing one hand up to her mouth and slipping a digit inside for her to suck at earnestly, “I've got something specific in mind. I just want you to relax, and let me take care of you. So,” he continued, pressing his own lips to her ear and running his tongue over the sensitive flesh, “close your eyes, and trust me.”

David drew his finger from her mouth and wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, feeling her body relax back against his as the warm water jetted down against them both. With his free hand, David reached up and carefully grasped the detachable shower head, extracting it from it's mount, and pulling it forward to let the water pour over both of them before proceeding. The synthetic angled the device, letting the warm water pour over the side of Helena's neck, against her collarbone, letting it spray teasingly over her breasts, down her stomach. She jerked against him as the pressurized water suddenly but briefly sprayed between the junction of her legs, and she reached up to brace her hand against the wall while David nuzzled his face into her throat again. Another jerk as she felt it run back up over her sensitive flesh again, and David held her more firmly with the hand that clutched at her. “Relax,” came his whisper as he purposefully let the jetting water come in direct contact with her tender flesh again, “I know you use this on yourself when you're alone in here. Just let the water do it's job.” He lowered the hand that had been pressed to her stomach and reached for her leg, directing her to lift it up on the ledge to give him better access. His fingers drifted between her open thighs and he dipped two digits inside her, groaning quietly when she ground her ass against his cock, and carefully dragged his fingers out again, bringing them up to her lips and slipping them inside her mouth for her to suck at. He brought the briefly forgotten showerhead back up, letting the water jet against one of her thighs, then letting it drift higher and grinding himself against her when the water sprayed over where she needed the most attention, grinning at the shudder that took over her body.

Deciding he'd teased enough, he finally situated the powerful stream and focused it against her needy flesh, taking his fingers out of her mouth and grasping one of her hips instead as she began to subtly thrust those hips unconsciously against the delicious water pressure. “Is this how you please yourself when I'm not around to do it for you,” he whispered into her ear and her face flushed even more than it already was, unable to find her voice but giving a small nod as her body pressed back into his. The hand at her hip reached toward the device, making the smallest adjustment to the pressure, and the water went from a steady stream to a pulsing force that almost made her loose her footing when he returned it to its home between her thighs. David couldn't help but grin as little gasps and whimpers started to fall from her lips. He reached back up to her ascended leg and brought it back to the bathtub's floor, using his own feet to part her legs as wide as she could manage in the confines of the small area. The synthetic gently grasped one of her hands, and placed it against the tiled wall in front of them, and she took the hint to do the same with the other. Making sure to keep the water pressure steady against her increasingly sensitive clit, David leaned his hips against her, watching her rise up as tall as she could on her tiptoes to meet him, and he let out a contented sigh as he pressed his cock to her arousal-slicked flesh and slid deep inside. The synthetic leaned into her body, placing his free hand over one of hers against the wall, and slid back to thrust harshly back inside of her, making her shudder even more than she had been from the water. David's fingers threaded through hers as he pressed his body more flush against her, pumping slowly inside and gasping as he felt her grind her ass back against him, tortured moans falling from her parted lips. His mouth lowered and began to attack her throat as he pounded as deeply as he could inside her, and a grin pulled at the corners of his mouth as, all at once, she began to thrust back erratically against him, the pressure of the pulsating water and the feeling of being filled so completely by him finally pushing her over the edge, her voice crying out weakly into the steaming shower.

David continued to thrust up inside her, but when he saw her starting to lose the strength to stand from the aftermath of her overpowering release, he steadied his hips and dropped the showerhead to wrap his arms around her and pull her back up against himself. Her breathing was shallow and she looked as if she was about to collapse, it had just been too much for her. David sighed as he pulled out of her and turned off the water, turning her around and letting her body cling to him. He stood, holding her to him for several seconds in silence, content to simply feel her warm body pressed to his, when she let her head fall back a little to look up at him. He smiled down at her warmly, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek. “Did I wear you out,” he asked, the soft smile pulling into a confident grin. She just giggled against him and snuggled against him even more.

“David,” she whispered, clutching to him with one arm as she reached out to drag the shower curtain open with the other. She pulled herself carefully from his arms, having to reach for the wall to steady herself. She reached for a towel and rubbed it quickly over her soaked hair and dripping body before continuing her steps, leaving little puddles on the floor. She turned to him, putting a hand against the door frame to steady herself, stumbling a little. He just watched her with that same grin tugging at his lips as she started to guide him out of the bathroom, through the living room, and through her open bedroom door. He stayed a few feet behind her the whole time, and watched with a brow raised as she crawled onto the bed, rolled onto her back and beckoned him to her. “Get over here,” she spoke in a dreamy voice, still a little dazed by the events of their shower, “I want you to feel good too.” David shook his head with a smirk and crawled onto the bed to hover over her, leaning down to consume her lips with his, pressing his tongue into her mouth and working it lazily over hers as he parted her legs and pushed deep inside her without warming, gaining a soft moan of appreciation from her. He wrapped her damp legs around his waist, her arms encircling him, and they spend the rest of the night greedily taking pleasure in each other, all the previous events of the night, everything except the two of them pushed aside and forgotten.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for sticking around to read more of the story! Please leave some kudos or drop me a message if you like!


	11. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I updated for my beloved Instant Crush, but here's a new chapter...finally! It's like...87% smut to be honest, but I'm assuming everyone is okay with that. David tries his hand at being submissive, with...mixed results. I hope you enjoy! Kudos are lovely, comments are even better! Thank you!

_Helena thought that her embarrassing little collection of erotic novels had been well hidden, but when she'd walked through the front door after leaving a little early from work for the weekend, her blonde, synthetic boyfriend had looked up with surprised eyes from his lounging position on the sofa, her latest dirty little secret held between his hands. He'd closed it and looked up at her so casually, as if he'd been perusing something as mundane as a dictionary, had almost laid it down on the table...until he saw the panic in her eyes. He'd balanced it so casually in his hand, but as soon as she'd stomped over and reached for it, it was out of her range before she could blink. “This one is new,” he uttered calmly as his hand shot out of her reach again, on his feet now. He wasn't concerned, he knew she wasn't mad, just embarrassed. It amused him to no end that after all their time together, all the things they'd done together, specifically the things he'd done to her body, that she was still so shy about her naughty little books. If the thought of him reading her little collection mortified her so much, she should really find a better hiding place._

_“Someone so obnoxious shouldn't get to be so tall!” Helena huffed as she snatched at David's wrists, trying to grab the book out of his hand._

_“What kind of reasoning is that,” he retorted, tossing the tome to his other hand when she nearly grasped the one that currently held it...or he meant to. He'd glanced around at the sound of the object hitting the floor, and in his playful teasing way, he began to block her, stepping in her way when she tried to dart around him. She nearly slipped past, and his hand was at her waist, trying to draw her back, but the force she moved with caught him off guard and he felt his balance slipping, and suddenly they were both headed for the floor. The synthetic managed to grasp her around her middle just in time to pull her to him, and when they landed with a loud thunk, he was on his back and she was sprawled on top of him. His hand was already reaching for the obscene piece of literature when he felt her grasp his wrist and shove it above his head instead, restraining him the best she could. He could have slid out of her considerably weaker grasp, but...he didn't._

_They were both silent for several seconds before either of them moved an inch, but David eventually felt a matching set of slender fingers grasping his other wrist, and he made no attempt to resist as she slid it up past his head to mirror the other. He couldn't quite decide why, whether it was the influence of the smut within her book or if this was something that was already inside him, but this feeling of his human in control of his movement was...surprisingly arousing. During all their previous bouts of sexual affection, he'd always taken the lead, content to have her at his mercy, to delight in her as she begged for more._

_She leaned slowly into him, watching his eyes that followed her so intently, keeping her hands at his wrists to impede the movements he didn't attempt to make. After pausing for a few seconds, she finally brought her lips down to his, pressing a barely-there kiss to him before rising up just out of his reach when he tried to return the soft touch. “Helena,” he whispered as she dipped down to press a kiss to his throat, “would you like to try something...a little different?”_

***The next night...***

“Are you sure about this, David?” Helena asked as she peered down at the synthetic's face, his crystal blue eyes obscured by the makeshift blindfold tied around his head. He gave a slight nod and leaned into the human hand that grazed through his disheveled bangs and down the side of his face, finally cupping his perfectly chiseled jaw. She leaned over him to tease his lips with hers, just barely brushing against him, her hands immediately grasping his and pressing them to the bed when they moved to touch her. David's lips parted with a sigh when she guided his hands up above his head, her body coming down to greet his, the lace of her bra ghosting over his chest and causing him to lift a little off the bed to press himself more flush to her. He immediately felt a palm apply gentle pressure over the faint hair between his pectorals, pushing him back down to the mattress, and his fingers gently clutched the hand that remained with his. When she was satisfied with his compliance, Helena finally leaned her body fully against his and gave him a real kiss, immediately slipping her tongue inside the warmth of his mouth and giving his blonde hair a little tug when he tried to take control of the kiss. “If you're not going to be a good boy, I'll have to restrain you properly,” she whispered against his slightly open mouth, the corners of it rising up into a smirk at the thought. The synthetic immediately gave a sharp thrust of his hips where she straddled him, and she pulled his hair again a little harder, dragging a groan from him that neither of them expected.

Maintaining her grip on his hands with one of hers, she reached over to her nightstand, grasping the silky restraints David had taken the liberty of picking up. With nimble fingers, she wrapped each of David's wrists up and held them even further above his head, tying one to a rail of the headboard, the other to the rail beside it. She'd had to move her body further up his to achieve this, and by the time she was done, she was practically straddling his chest, and he couldn't help himself. “Are you truly so exciting already?” he asked as she gave the restraints a little tug to test them.

She looked down where his eyes were obscured, curious. “What are you talking about?”

“I can feel how wet you are through the lace of your panties,” he answered, sounding so casual. Helena's face flushed. She'd likely never get used to how blunt he could be when he wanted a reaction out of her. When she didn't give any kind of response, the synthetic's brows furrowed. He parted his lips, about to speak, when a slick finger slid slightly inside, stroking his tongue. He let out a contented sigh as he sucked the arousal of his lover off her finger. There was a little pop when she pulled her cleaned digit from his suckling mouth, and she ran the saliva-dampened finger down one side of his chest, watching him shudder just slightly when the wet digit tweaked his nipple.

“More?” came his human's soft voice, and he nodded, opening his mouth again to receive the taste of her. He listened more carefully this time, heard the soft squelching sound as she slid her fingers inside herself, heard her gasp at the invasion, and eagerly lapped up the flavor of her when it met his taste buds again.

“Take them off,” he whispered as he felt her grind the damp lace against his rising and falling chest. “Please” he quickly corrected himself when she stilled. He had to remind himself that he was playing the submissive, that was the game, no matter how much he wanted to tug his hands from their weak restraints and pin his lover to the bed. He felt her body rise from his, and he thought for a moment that he had displeased her with his slip of a demand, but seconds later he felt lacy fabric on him, this time drifting slowly and carefully over his abdominals, barely touching his pale skin. A gasp escaped him as the slightly rough fabric ghosted over his already excited cock, just enough of a touch to make the stiff member twitch at the attention.

The idea of using the soiled scrap of lace as a gag to silence his demanding mouth had entered her mind, but as she looked toward those slightly pink lips, more tempting ideas rose to the surface. She ran the lace over his cock again and watched with satisfaction as his hips rose off the bed, begging for more attention. “Are you hungry, David?” Dark blonde brows knitted together, and David opened his mouth to speak again, and was met again with arousal-slick fingers. He licked and sucked gently at her digits, thoroughly cleaning them again, sighing in disappointment when they were taken from him again. “If I release your hands, just for now, will you keep them to yourself?”

David nodded without hesitation, tilting his head toward the source of her voice, “Will you feed me?”

“If you're a good boy, I'll let you eat as much as you want,” she whispered as she leaned down to slide her tongue up the shell of his ear, her fingers working at the knots she'd created with the fabric ties. As soon as he was free, David began to slide his body down the bed, enough to give her the space he knew she'd need to be comfortable.

The synthetic almost whimpered in anticipation as he felt the weight of her carefully press to his chest. His hands began to rise off the bed to grasp her thighs, but a light smack to one of his hands reminded him that she was still in control. Settling herself as comfortably as she could, Helena carefully lowered herself to the waiting mouth below her, and her hand fisted in his hair, not out of dominance but from need, as his tongue slid out to take its first taste of her directly from its source. She was so wet for him already, and her flavour was so damned intoxicating to him. No fine wine, no gourmet meal could compare to the taste of her pussy against his mouth. No classical piece of music could touch the symphony of her voice when she moaned so sweetly for him. David groaned in ecstasy as she worked her damp folds over his eager tongue, her fingers grasping his hair to lead him to her clit, which he nipped at carefully before suckling, his hands suddenly moving on their own to grip her hips when she ground down upon him.

She was so lost in the delicious feeling of him worshiping her that she forgot all about their game for the moment, one of her hands leaving his hair to grasp at the hand that gripped her thigh. “David,” she whimpered as he pressed his tongue inside, his other hand grasping her other thigh and pulling her impossibly close, “David, I love you so much.” It wasn't until she felt his nails press into the flesh of her thighs that she truly noticed his lapse in role. She immediately lifted herself up from his mouth, just a few inches but enough to put distance between them, and her hands were on his wrists again where she pressed them to the bed. “I thought you were going to be my good boy. I didn't say you could touch.” A smirk tugged at the synthetic's lips as he lifted his head from the sheets to return to his feast, but her hand gently held him back. With one hand still grasping one of his wrists, more gently now, she stroked at his parted lips with the other. He opened for her but did not make an effort toward more defiance, willing himself into restraint. This had been his idea after all.

David felt the bed shift just slightly again as she slowly lowered herself to his mouth one more, feeling her dewy folds brush carefully over him. He opened for her and stroked gently at her sensitive flesh with his tongue, moving slowly and deliberately, careful to please his human thoroughly. A sigh met his ears and her fingers found his blonde locks again, working through his strands and pulling him just a little closer to her dripping sex, her hips beginning to work back and forth over him . He drew his mouth from her briefly, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. “May I touch you,” he requested in a soft voice, turning slightly to place a damp kiss against her other thigh. Silence for a few moments, and then a whispered yes, and his mouth was against her soaked flesh again, his large hands carefully sliding up the backs of her thighs and higher to the small of her back, finally grasping her waist as gently as he could will himself to and dragging her closer to his hungry mouth. His finger began to carefully massage every inch of flesh he could reach, working his tongue against her with renewed vigor, feeling her thighs on either side of him twitch and strain to maintain balance. “You're not going to hurt me, darling,” he whispered, grasping the flesh under his hands a little more tightly. “Use me how ever you need, Helena. I just want to please you.” At his words, he felt her weight settle on him just a little more, felt her fingers wind more tightly in his hair, pulling him even more against her. David's clever tongue began to attack her clit feverishly and in moments, he heard the whimpers of his lover above him turn to cries as she shuttered all around him, releasing against his eager mouth.

Minutes passed before she could bring herself to rise from his face, the aftershocks of her orgasm causing her to tremble and thrust against him involuntarily every few seconds, the synthetic content to massage gently at her thighs and wait for her to become ready for him again. When he finally drew his tongue over her again, she lifted herself from him and settled herself over his narrow hips, just above his almost painfully hard cock. When she slowly slid back just enough to let her ass brush against his length, his hands instinctively reached for her thighs again, but she pressed them into the bed as she had in the beginning. “No touching?” he asked as she lifted his hands higher again, up toward the headboard. The feel of silky fabric circling his wrists again was his answer, and he relaxed against the softness below him, succumbing to her will.

David felt the weight of her body descend against him again, and his lips were met with hers as she pressed gentle kisses to him, darting away when his tongue slid out to meet hers. Her lips instead drifted to his cheek, pressing light kisses in her wake. He felt pressure at the lobe of his ear when she nipped at him, and he groaned when she suddenly lifted and readjusted her hips to trap his cock between his stomach and the mix of his saliva and her cum when she slid her sex over the underside of his length. “Do you love me, David?” she purred, sliding herself up and down him again, just high enough for his pre-cum to mix with her moisture before gliding down again, denying him penetration.

“You know I do,” was his gasped response when she swept up and down his needy, straining member again.

“Do you want me,” she continued, David's restrained hands groping against the rails he was tied to.

“Always,” was his needy response, and with visible relief, he relaxed himself against the bed when he finally felt her soaked pussy swallow his insistent cock. The synthetic's head fell to the side as Helena began to work herself up and down him, moving so achingly slowly that he wondered if she was trying to test his resolve. His sensitive ears barely caught the sound of a clasp being undone, and his need to touch her sparked again. He searched out her mouth when she lay her torso over his, hips still working so agonizingly slowly, but her lips stayed purposely out of his reach, just the lightest brushes of kisses from above frustrating him even more. David let out a sigh of appreciation when he felt her mouth on his throat, suckling gently as If to mark him – something she of course could not do, but that he appreciated all the same. When her hips lifted up so high that he slid out of her completely though, he practically let out a growl, his wrists jerking against his restraints. It was his nature to be patient, but she could make him feel so damned human, and his resolve to be her good boy was quickly fading.

“One hand,” he finally managed when she showed him mercy and guided him back inside her, “please, just one hand.” She suddenly ground down on him and snapped her hips, his own snapping back in response. “Please,” he asked again, a little quieter as she settled all her weight on him and continued to grind, David wanting so desperately to see her lovely face, flushed with pleasure, as she worked over him. She leaned forward, continuing to pump her hips as she finally gave him the kiss he had searched out before, and slim fingers found his wrist, grazing over his unnecessary pulse point before working carefully at the cloth restraint. Just one. That was all he needed, he silently reassured himself. The second he felt partial freedom, his hand groped for the back of her head and pulled her mouth flush to his, groaning against her when she snapped her hips once more. Releasing his grip and feeling her pull away, he blindly groped for one of her hips, pulling her back down when she tried to lift herself. He drew himself back just a little, and snapped his hips up hard against her, took her gasp as his reward, and snapped up hard again. _Keep her distracted_ , he thought as his hand that was still restrained started to carefully wriggle itself free. He'd had enough of the teasing. As much effort as he'd put in, submission was not for him and he was ready to take control.

He lifted his hips up and ground up against her when she ground back down on him, and she whimpered with pleasure, eyes closed and head tilted up toward the ceiling he noticed, as his second freed hand grasped silently at his blindfold and tugged it off. He still felt the urge to touch her more, to cup her breasts and manipulate the soft flesh, taste her hard little buds on his tongue, or to grasp her other hip and take full control of the slow fuck she gave him. Instead, just for a few moments, he decided to just enjoy the view. Placing the newly freed hand behind his head, the other now grasping gently at her thigh, he took in the view of her, watched as her small breasts bounced with each snap of his hips, peered down at the slender fingers that groped as his chest for support. It was several seconds more before the human finally looked down at her lover to find crystal blue eyes meant to be obscured, staring back up at her, and that obnoxious ever present smirk that his lips formed at her realization. Before she could manage a physical or verbal response, her view flipped and she found herself on her back, David's cock quickly replaced by his long, searching fingers, and his mouth sucking needily at one of her taut buds. Her hands were at the base of his skull and clawing into his back as he overtook her, and she was a whimpering mess when he finally lifted his face to peer down at hers. “I'm so sorry, my dear,” he admitted, eyes surprisingly apologetic, “but I just can't not touch you.” She felt his slick fingers slip away and almost made a noise of protest before his upper body rose up and he dragged her thighs around his waist. “I hope you're not too disappointed,” he continued, and any words she may have thought to muster fell away when he suddenly filled her to the hilt with his needy member.

“David,” came her barely audible response as he began to thrust into her as deeply as possible, her body responding in jerky returning thrusts as she felt herself reaching her moment of ecstasy again, “you could never disappoint me.”

 


End file.
